


31 Days of 3B Fix-It's

by darknutmeg



Series: All The Fix-it Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Clary Fray, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Where I fix all the things that made me crazy, Whumptober, You are welcome, also i'm sorry, because i have a lot of feelings, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: Just what the title says! :)





	1. The One With the Wedding Reception

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!
> 
> Welcome to 31 Days of 3B fix-it's which is exactly what it sounds like! A lot of 3B drove me extremely crazy so I thought I would attempt to right some of the wrongs. These fics are a mix of Flufftober and Whumptober prompts. I will put in the chapter notes what the prompt is. But uh, they will mostly be angsty. So..... Enjoy?
> 
> Anyway, I hope I do okay with this, your comments and kudos are much appreciated. If you want to tweet along use the tag #31daysof3Bfixits or come yell at me - @nutmeg27
> 
> Now, let's get started with a little bit of fluff. For now ;)
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing wedding reception featuring some romantic fluff, friendship and family feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Prompt - Dancing

_“I see trees of green, red roses too_  
_I see them bloom for me and you_  
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_" 

  
  
  
  


The voices of his friends and family slowly drift away as Magnus’ mind settles on the feel of the warm body pressed up against him. One arm around his waist, the other grasping his hand. An old favourite song wrapped around them in a tight embrace. They sway gently together across the dancefloor. His heart feels full for the first time in his long immortal life. 

Married. 

Magnus Bane is married. 

“I’m not stepping on your feet am I?” Alec’s voice is quiet against his ear, the question almost shy. Magnus smiles fondly at the memory of their previous dancing adventures. His husband has come a long way. Magnus leans back a bit, tilting his head to look into his husband’s sparkling hazel eyes. “How could you be? It’s like I’m walking on air.”

The other man chuckles quietly, sending shivers down Magnus’ spine. As wonderful as being surrounded by those they love for this momentous occasion is, he cannot wait to get his new husband alone. Somewhere more private. The music begins to fade, and they halt their movements as another song starts playing. The crowd surrounding them drifts into the space in various pairs. 

Alec continues hugging Magnus close, oblivious to bodies now moving around them. Lost in their own little world. Alec eventually pulls back breaking the spell and placing a gentle kiss on Magnus’ temple. “We should greet our guests, and I believe I was promised cake,” He says with a grin. 

“Not just any cake darling, properly tested cake.” Magnus smirks against Alec’s cheek. They pull apart, Alec offering Magnus a hand, “Shall we?” Magnus gratefully accepts. “Lead the way.” 

  
  
  


After a sufficiently messy cake affair and one too many speeches they 're standing close to one other, sipping champagne and observing the familiar faces milling about. Across the room at the edge of the dance floor, Isabelle and Simon are dancing, pressed close. Magnus marvels at the vision of young love, slowly and quietly developing. “They look adorable together.” Magnus gestures with his champagne glass. Alec groans. “Can we not talk about this? I am in no way interested in who my sister is kissing or not kissing or doing other things with. Especially not on my wedding day.” Alec said, his voice rising slightly higher. “Come now darling, be grateful she’s with someone you know. Simon is a good kid and they deserve to be as happy as we are.” 

Alec places a hand on the small of Magnus’ back, with a smile, “I don’t know if that’s possible babe.” 

“Charmer.” Magnus smirks. “But I guess you’re right.” Alec sighs, “Simon might be well, Simon but he’ll be good for her. I guess.” 

Magnus nudges his shoulder with a laugh, “What a glowing recommendation Alexander, do try not to strain yourself.”

Alec frowns. “It’s just strange, Izzy hasn’t really been a relationship since Meliorn and you know how that turned out. She’s been through so much, obviously I want her to be happy but I couldn’t have imagined Simon would be the one to finally give her that. It’s weird.” 

Magnus smiles wistfully, still looking at the couple in question. “Love has a strange way of developing in most unexpected ways.” The words ring true for themselves along with many others in the room. 

  
  
  


At the opposite end of the room were Jace and Clary speaking in hushed tones, foreheads pressed together. Magnus could detect the emotion playing on Clary’s features. When she had come to congratulate him earlier, something had been off, Magnus couldn’t say what but the feeling had remained with him.

“What about those two?” 

Alec eyes his parabatai with a fond smile. “They’ll be okay, in time. Jace knows what Clary, went through on some level. Hopefully the experience will bring them closer. They need some real happiness after all of this mess.” 

Magnus smiled, placing an arm around Alec’s waist and leaning in close, “They certainly do.” He rested his head against Alec's own for a moment, looking around the room. “I think I’m going to search for another dance partner.” Alec raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Bored with me already?” Magnus kisses him lightly. “Never but I can’t wear you out quite yet.” Magnus says with a wink before twirling off towards the dancefloor leaving Alec smiling behind him. 

  
  


He’s interrupted on his quest by Raphael who offers Magnus a hand, which he promptly accepts before hauling the other man into an embrace. They remain that way for a moment before Magnus pulls back to see a tender smile across Raphael’s normally severe face. He’s a different man. This Magnus can tell but underneath he knows his old friend still lingers. “In all our long years together I’ve never seen you this happy my friend. It looks good on you.”

“Thank you, I would say the same for you.” Magnus said, “Mortality suits you. So, what are your plans now?” 

“I’m pursuing the priesthood, an opportunity I never thought would have been afforded to me but I should make the most of this new life. I hope this will bring peace to my soul after all these long years.” He pauses, expression suddenly pained. “This being mortal, I- I hate to be another one lose.” 

Magnus’ heart clenches briefly, he pushes past it. Now was not the day to be dwelling on future heartaches. He takes Raphael’s hands in his. “My dear friend, we have shared a long life together and while some day, hopefully many more years down the road I will miss you with an ache I can’t comprehend now. I am forever grateful for the time we have had. You will always be in my heart. I wish you all the success on your new path and if you ever need anything, I am merely a phone call away.” 

“Thank you Magnus.” Raphael said, squeezing Magnus’ hand. A set of running footsteps interrupts their moment when Madzie runs up and flings her small arms around Raphaels’ legs, “Will you dance with me?” She looks up at him with her big brown eyes and a bright smile. Raphael laughs, “Of course, you’ll have to keep up with me, though.” He winks at her. Magnus smiles fondly, watching as the two walk hand in hand.

  
  
  


  
Magnus finds Izzy alone, lingering near the bar. “Isabelle, you look exquisite as always.” She grins, pulling Magnus into a fierce hug.They separate and she runs a hand down the chains on his suit. “Thank you Magnus. You’re not so bad yourself.” 

“So, how goes things with your young vampire?” 

Izzy smiles shyly at Simon who is off entertaining a young warlock across the room, “It’s great, he’s really great. I didn’t think I could have this, you know.” 

“I’m happy for you Isabelle, both of you.” He pauses, “I never got the opportunity to thank you for what you did in Edom. You saved us.” 

“You don’t need to thank me. I only did what needed to be done and besides I should be thanking you.” She grasps Magnus hand with a soft smile.”My brother, I’ve never seen him happier than he is with you.” 

Magnus felt tears prickling at his eyes, “Thank you Isabelle, you have no idea what that means to me. I’ve never had a family like this before.” 

Izzy leans up to place a gentle kiss on Magnus’ cheek, “You’re welcome.” 

  
  
  


There’s a long recession line, Clave members and close friends stop to shake hands and offer congratulations. Magnus admits after the twentieth handshake he would like to be done with the whole process. But he continues to plaster on a welcoming smile and great his guests. Some have more than a few words to offer, he listens intently. Overhearing the words of praise Alec receives for the path he has opened up for other Shadowhunters. Magnus is immensely proud of the inroads, not just Alec, but their relationship has made in breaking Clave prejudices. They’re reshaping the world together. 

The last of the faces finally departs from the long line. Alone at last. “Hi husband,” Magnus puts an arm around Alec’s waist from behind, resting his chin on his broad shoulders. They watch their friends and family engaging in small talk, some still hovering on the dancefloor. Alec sighs, leaning further back into Magnus' chest. "What's on your mind?"  
"I'm just, happy."  
"As am I angel, as am I."  
They're quiet for a moment, enjoying each others warmth and the din of voices around them. Magnus breaks the silence with a grin, whispering close to Alec’s ear, “I’m all into parties," He says, looking at their guests before tilting his head towards the doors, “But what do ya say we get outta here?”

Alec turns to kiss Magnus’ smile, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on Twitter @nutmeg27


	2. The One Where Lilith Blows Up and Everything is Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little rewrite of the 3x10 ending, plus a coda scene with a necessary conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober prompt - Explosion

"I traded it to break Lilith's hold on you." 

Jace stares back as the implications of what Magnus is saying hit him like a ton of bricks. Magnus can't save Alec. Alec is bleeding to death from a wound Jace had inflicted and Magnus can't save him.

"Magnus, what.." Jace trails off, words abandoning him. 

The other man fixes him with a hard glare, "That's not important right now. Go find Clary." Magnus presses down further on the wound in Alec's chest, his expression strained, "I'll get help." 

"I can't leave him.” Jace begins to protest. But Magnus doesn't relent, "Jace, go. No one else needs to get hurt tonight." His voice is strained, eyes fixed on Alec who breathing is coming out in wet gasps. "My sacrifice can't have been for nothing." 

Words Jace will need to say linger in his mind but Magnus is right, there will be time for all that later. For now he merely nods, face wet with tears. 

Jace places his stele in Alec's trembling hand. "Don't you die on me, you hear me? Wherever you go I go, remember?" He presses a trembling hand to Alec’s cheek. 

Alec nods silently, head brushing against the alleyway floor. His hand gripping Magnus' tightly. Looking at them now, Jace suddenly knows Alec will be okay. Squeezing his parabatais hand one last time, he spares a final glance at Magnus before taking off running down the alleyway. Eyes aglow in the darkness.  
  
  
******  
  
The top floor of the building has been blown away, shards of plaster and glass litter the now destroyed room. Jace skids to a halt on the carpeting, a set of hands is clinging to the edge of the torn away wall. He takes flight without a second thought, gripping tightly at cold fingers, pulling upwards. Simon. His eyes are wild, breathing heavily despite that being a function his body no longer requires. He looks at Jace with wide eyes. “Where’s Clary?” Jace grips Simon’s shoulders roughly, shaking him. “Where is she?” 

Simon's voice is panic stricken, struggling to form the words. "She's gone. I-I killed her." He breathes out, “My mark, it took her. It took everyone.” 

Simon slumped to the ground on his knees. Jace stares off over the ledge, whispering, "Clary."  
  
******

  


"What do you mean she's gone!?" Luke's voice is high enough to be a shout. The Shadowhunters lurking near them shirk away. They had returned to the Institute tired and weary. Shadowhunter's greeted them in the war room; shouting and pointing at various maps and aerial sensors, alarms resonating throughout the room. It was chaos. Clave representatives had been summoned, the Inquisitor would be arriving shortly demanding answers and reports.

None of this seemed important, all that filled Simons thoughts was Clary. A sentiment the man in front of him clearly shared. Luke's eyes were wild.

"I told you, my mark," Simon begins, "It burned Lilith and than the room exploded. Once Jace had pulled me back up, she was gone." 

Luke steps closer, grabbing Simon's shoulders roughly. "No, she can't be gone. She can't, we're going to find her. Search the streets nearby, the other rooms in the building." He stops, releasing Simon from his grip. "She can't be gone." Luke said quietly, before turning down the hall leaving Simon gaping after him.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The sound of the voices and footsteps trail down the empty hall where the infirmary door stands shut. Isabelle is pacing, sighing heavily and rubbing at the bracelet on her wrist, a nervous habit. Alec had been inside for an hour, the Silent Brothers had pushed everyone out. Except Maryse who would have balked at the suggestion. 

She and Magnus had brought in Alec, wounded, with an arrow still lodged in his chest and cradling his broken hand. Isabelle still didn’t understand why. Something was going on with Magnus and he had yet to offer what. 

Since they had been banished to the hallway, Magnus had barely spoken two words to her. He stood stoic against one wall, eyes trained on the floor, worrying at his rings. Magnus’ coat and hair were covered in ash and streaks of blood. He looked like a man who hadn’t slept in a century. 

Isabelle finally took a chance at approaching him. “Magnus." He looked up, eyes wide and weary, "What’s going on? Why did we bring Alec here? What aren’t you telling me? Your magic, did something happen?” 

“I - “ His deep brown eyes were filled with worry, Isabelle couldn’t say that she had ever seen him look so vulnerable. "I gave my magic to my father. A trade.” 

“What? Why?” 

“For power, enough to free Jace and stop Lilith. To save Alec’s parabatai. Any number of reasons. Didn’t do a whole lot of good though. Clary is gone and Alec, Alec is - “ He stopped, placing a hand against his mouth. 

Isabelle stepped closer, grasping Magnus' forearm. “Hey, he’s going to be okay.” 

“How can you be sure?” 

“He’s stronger than anyone I know. Besides," She offers Magnus a small smile, "Look what he has waiting for him.” 

Magnus scoffs, averting Isabelle's gaze. “Someone who couldn’t save him.” 

“Stop that. I can’t possibly understand what it must be like to sacrifice such a vital part of yourself but you're not to blame for this. You saved us. You saved everyone.” 

Magnus smiles weakly,“Thank you Isabelle, for that and for being here.” 

“I wouldn't be anywhere else, he’s my big brother and Magnus,” She tucks a finger under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “Thank you.” 

The infirmary door opens, interrupting their moment. Maryse exits, hair askew, eyes red rimmed. She offers a timid smile, “He’s going to be okay. You can come inside now." Maryse outstretched both of her hands, which they grip tightly. Clinging to one and other.


	3. The One With the Infirmary Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we visit Magnus hovering by Alec's bedside in a scene we were robbed of. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes me more annoyed than not seeing Alec's recovery. IT DRIVES ME CRAZY. Anyway, there will also be another fic of this nature later on and than I'll shut up about it. I promise. ;)
> 
> Enjoy! <
> 
> Flufftober Prompt - Blanket

The frayed grey knit blanket pulled up Alec’s chest was a relic from his childhood. A bit too small to cover him now but Maryse had insisted he needed something familiar or maybe it was her emotions colouring the situation. Either way, Magnus had to admit the blanket offered an odd sort of comfort. 

Magnus was propped up in a faded green armchair in the Institute Infirmary, hand resting on his chin, doing his best to fight off the sleep which had been threatening to overtake him. It had been a long, unpleasant night. He was still wrapped in his ash covered coat, blood caked the front. He needed a shower, a dozen martinis and a months' worth of sleep. Regrettably, none of that would come for some time.  
From beside him on a bed not quite capable of supporting his broad frame, Alec was breathing slowly. His injured hand tightly wrapped in a thick cast, a bandage over the wound near his heart. Despite his current state Alec looked almost angelic in the low light. 

Magnus replayed the previous night's events in his head over and over since arriving on the Institute's door with Alec in tow. He had called Catarina after being unable to heal Alec on his own — a side effect of trading away his magic to defeat Lilith, a choice he still, as of yet had not come to grips with — but she hadn’t answered, likely busy at the hospital. He was desperate, which meant turning to Shadowhunters for help. Alec’s wounds could not be mended with magic, his or others. Simple runes were not enough. Two Silent Brothers had been swiftly summoned and took to work on Alec's injuries straight away.

Magnus had been banned from entering the medical room during the process, despite their relationship, certain rules still applied. The wait was excruciating, hearing the sounds of Alec's screams of pain tore at his heart. He couldn't save him. He was helpless, at the mercy of others. It felt... wrong. Mundane and Shadowhunter healing was a despairing process to rely on at such a dreadful time, especially when it came to saving the love of his life.  
Maryse had met him in the hallway once Brother Enoch retreated, she said Alec needed rest but he was welcome to stay with him. Despite their previous strained relationship, they had managed to repair the rift. She now accepted and respected her eldest child's relationship. Magnus was never more grateful. He needed this support now more than ever.

In this place he had remained for the past several hours, managing to fight off sleep and quickly losing track of time. Magnus focused on the sound of Alec's slow and steady breathing, seeking signs of life in his face. Alec’s colour had returned, and the bruising on his chest and arms was disappearing, one positive effect of the healing rune, clearing up surface damage but nothing deeper.

Magnus’s eyes were gradually closing when he heard a hitched breath and the hushed sound of his name being spoken. "Magnus, you're here."  
Alec's lovely hazel eyes, which were slowly fluttering open, looked into his. His heart leaped, a sense of relief so profound swept over him. Magnus hauled himself up from the armchair, legs groaning in protest and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. He took Alec's undamaged hand in his own, relishing the feel of warm, rough skin. "Where else would I be?" Alec smiled in his drowsed state, it brightened Magnus's darkened heart. Magnus stammered, "Uh, how, how are you feeling?” Seemed like an absurd question but lack of sleep was catching up with him. "Thirsty." Alec said dryly.

Magnus quickly reached onto the end table next to the bed and carefully poured a cup of water with his shaking hands. Suddenly realizing that Alec was currently short a hand he tilted the glass to Alec's dry lips, he drank it slowly. "Thanks, better.” His voice clearing up. Alec’s eyes searched the otherwise vacant room, "Where's Jace?”He asked in a whisper. Alec's parabatai had disappeared after Magnus arrived. Once Lilith's hold on him had been broken and he knew Alec was in good hands, he went off to find Clary. Clary, who was supposedly still in the clutches of Lilith and the as yet to be resurrected Jonathan.

Magnus sighed, "A lot happened while you were asleep, I'm not sure right now is the time to discuss it. You still need your rest." Alec tried to sit up, Magnus set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey, take it easy" He said softly, "I know you're worried about Jace, but aggravating your injuries won't help you or him". Alec groaned, a sound filled with emotional weight. "What happened?I remember my hand getting broken and you stopping Jace but everything after that is just.. blackness.” Alec closed his eyes briefly in frustration. Magnus wished he could offer him proper answers. He hadn’t taken a moment to ask about the whereabouts of Alec’s parabatai, his focus on Alec. “Jace left to find Clary shortly after I had arrived. I’ve been with you this entire time. I don’t know where he is now. I’m sorry.”He saw the look on Alec's face, confusion colouring it.“Why am I here by the way? What about your magic?”

Magnus stopped suddenly, letting go of Alec’s hand and stood looking out through the one narrow window of the room into the darkness of the New York City night. He wasn't prepared to divulge this. Not just yet, or maybe he didn't know how. Magnus had sacrificed everything, for Jace and to destroy Lilith. He had barely had a moment to process it for himself, how would Alec react? Would he be upset, understanding or perhaps not accept him. Magnus wasn’t certain he wanted to find out. “That wasn't possible, isn't possible, not anymore.” Alec looked at him questionably, his dark hazel eyes bore into him. “What do you mean not possible? Why?” Magnus steeled himself, “Look Alexander,” he said, sitting gingerly on the bed once more and grasping Alec’s hand gently in his own. “You should be resting, we can talk about all of this and what happened with Jace and Lilith when you’re feeling stronger.” Alec looked up in desperation, “What aren’t you telling me? What happened in Edom, with Asmodeus?” As per usual his Shadowhunter was unrelenting. Magnus fought off a grimace at Alec’s pained expression, “Alexander, please,” Magnus pleaded, “We can discuss all of this once you have had more rest.” The truth was he was not ready to face this moment, admitting he had traded his power away. That conversation would make it more real.  
  
Alec set his head back on the pillow in defeat, fighting not to close his eyes. “Fine, fine. You’re right, but we will have this conversation soon.”  
“Of course, darling,” Magnus reassured him, “Now rest, and uh, thank you for not dying on me. Again.”Alec’s eyes softened, a familiar grin playing across his lips,“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”  
  
They both laughed quietly. Magnus leaned gently over Alec’s face, placed a hand on his neck and kissed him softly but with measured desperation, hoping he recognized how grateful Magnus was to still have him around. “I love you, Alexander.” He let out a trembling breath. “I love you too.” Alec said before his eyes fluttered closed. Magnus pulled the old blanket further up Alec’s frame, placing a hand on his chest to feel his heart beating steadily. Satisfied Magnus settled himself once more on the armchair and finally, mercifully, closed his eyes.


	4. The One Where Everyone Mourns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the post 3x10 fix-it's, with some quiet grieving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Prompt - Candles
> 
> (I don't know what this is, honestly it got out of hand. 🤭 Enjoy! 😅)

The quiet ticking of the clock on the wall in Clary’s Institute bedroom was like the sound of a gong to Simon, the hours and minutes passing by like a slow torment on his rattled psyche. Not helped by the evidence of his departed friend surrounding him; paint brushes, a half started portrait propped up on the easel, photos of her and Jocelyn. It had been twelve hours since Clary had disappeared, taken by the explosion created by Lilith's demise. An event which Simon and his cursed Mark of Cain had partially caused. He felt numb and empty inside. An overpowering weight settled on his chest, threatening to submerge him.

“What do you mean she's dead?” Jace’s words echoed in his mind as he replayed the nights events. “The Mark, “Simon had gasped through his tears. “It caused the explosion, I don't know what happened. She went over the edge. She, she's gone.” Simon had broken down at this point.

Eventually, they managed to climb down what remained of the destroyed building to find Izzy, Luke and Maryse waiting for them, a dozen dead demons in their wake. They had been confronted with dozens of questions; where was Clary, what happened to Lilith, how was Jace okay, where was Alec? Jace had, with some trepidation, managed to fill in some of the blanks. Clary was missing, presumed dead, Lilith was gone sent back to Edom. Jace’s hold had been lifted by Magnus who was now somewhere taking care of a wounded Alec. This information had sent Maryse and Izzy into a panic, Jace informing them that Alec was with Magnus, he was in good hands. He seemed hesitant with his words, as if he was holding something back but Simon didn’t have time to speculate on what.

Upon returning to the Institute Simon went looking to escape the chaos and he retreated to Clary’s room. Where he had remained in the quiet for what felt like hours. Time had no meaning in his grief. On top of losing his best friend he had been all but abandoned by his Mother, choosing to take her memories away rather than deal with the pain of her not accepting him. Now Clary was gone, he had very little left in his immortal life to cling to. Where would he go from here? Simon’s dark thoughts were interrupted by the door quietly opening behind him, his back turned to it.

The sound of heels clacking lightly on the wooden floor followed the door being gently closed. “Simon?” a familiar voice said from behind him. He glanced slowly over his shoulder to see the concerned face of Isabelle, her expression warn and tired from the night's events. She was still in the same clothing from the night before, parts of it covered in ichor and the blood of Lilith’s disciples. “I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to see how you’re holding up. You disappeared.”  
She set herself down carefully on the bed, looking intently at Simon with warmth and concern. “Sorry,” Simon choked out, his voice thick with emotion, “Heightened hearing is a curse today, plus I wanted to be near her, if that makes any sense." He shrugged his shoulders casually. Isabelle smiled softly, “Perfect sense. I'm so sorry Simon, after everything that happened tonight. I don't blame you for needing space.” She looked at him then with concern in her deep brown eyes, “We’re going to find her Simon,” she took her warm hand in his, “I promise.” These words broke the damn around his heart and he slumped into her side, letting the pain of his tears overtake him. Isabelle wrapped her arm tightly around his shoulders, pulling him in. They sat in silence. Holding each other through the pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
**ONE DAY LATER**  
  
  
The heat from the candles flames warmed Magnus’ hovering hands. He closed his eyes, breathing in and pulling memories from his mind. A young girl brought to him, frightened, unaware of the path her stolen memories would send her on. Meeting that face many years later yet knowing her familiar eyes right away and the overpowering need to help her, whatever the cost. Clarissa Fairchild had entered his life again like a bright red hurricane, sweeping up everyone in her path. She had changed everything in Magnus’ immortal life. 

“Hey,” Alec’s gentle voice came from beside him, he leaned in close against Magnus’ shoulder. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”Magnus said in a whisper.“It’s like a terrible nightmare.” 

“I know.” Alec placed a hand on his lower back in comfort. “How’s Jace?” Magnus asked, he had not seen much of Alec’s parabatai since the night in the alleyway.

“Not good, he’s struggling badly and trying to distract himself. In increasingly dangerous ways. I’m worried about him and I’m not sure what to do.” 

“You know him better then anyone. He’s your parabatai, if anyone can get through to him it’s you.” 

“I know but this, it’s.. “ Alec trailed off, quiet for a moment. “We all lost her. We should be grieving together.” 

“Why don’t we do that?” 

Alec raised his an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” 

“Have a wake or a vigil of some kind. A way to remember her.”Alec smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him slightly closer.“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”  
  
  
  
  
The task took some convincing on Alec’s part. Almost dragging Simon out of his apartment, Luke had all but disappeared and Jace was despondent about being fine. But Alec got them all together somehow, along with Isabelle and a recently returned Maia. 

Later that the same night the loft was alight with the glow of candles, scattered throughout the room, soft music played on Magnus’ record player. Each of them had brought a memento of Clary to remember her by; a photo, a paint brush, a sketchbook, an old necklace, her stele. They placed the items on the makeshift altar Magnus had put together. Taking turns, sharing short speeches:  
  
Isabelle speaks of Clary as the sister she always wanted.  
  
Luke remembers the girl he treated like a daughter and the love they shared for her mother.  
  
Simon tells an old childhood story, which earns some much needed smiles.  
  
Maia marvels at her friends bravery, something she always admired.  
  
Jace struggles but recalls when he and Clary first met. They all share a quiet moment of reflection on this and how much their lives have changed since.  
  
Alec tells of the fiery, annoying red head who drove me crazy but he learned to love all those parts of her.  
  
Finally, Magnus finishes with the friendship he treasured. The shoulder had to lean on. "My biscuit."  
  
They stand silently after all their words are spoken, hands grasped together. A family. Feeling safe in each others warmth and in the quiet their hearts slowly begin to mend. 


	5. The One With All the Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luke finds Maia at the Jade Wolf post massacre and I throw the scenes with Jordan away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but something I really wanted to do. The lack of storyline Luke and Maia were given together is a travesty.
> 
> Flufftober Prompt - Wet (Because, ya know, blood... )

The door of the Jade Wolf slams shut behind him. Luke’s breath catches in his throat, heart dropping at the scene which greets him. Blood is streaked across the tiled floor,wall, tabletops and chairs. The restaurant resembles that of a scene from a horror movie. The swinging kitchen door is marked with one dark handprint The coppery smell is overwhelming.

It’s the blood of his pack and something else. Something equally as familiar. Vampire blood.

Luke’s senses take over, and he scans the room, tilts his ears for any sound. A light thumping is coming from, somewhere. He peaks around the tables, underneath them. Nothing. The scent tracks into the backroom. Luke steps his way gingerly through the downed bodies and broken furniture. The kitchen door swings open with a squeal. A storeroom lays off to the right, the thumping continues and appears to be coming from that direction. The door won’t budge when he pulls on the metal handle, Luke leans a shoulder into it, one, twice. It finally gives with a loud bang. Someone lets out a frightened gasp. 

Maia is huddled in the corner, one hand in a fist which she must have been hitting against the wall. She stops when Luke enters, eyes wide. Luke rushes over, sending fallen vegetables skidding across the floor. He crouches down in front of her. “Maia? Oh thank god.” 

“Luke,” She breathes out, her voice trembling. He hauls her into a tight embrace. "Hey, it's alright. You're alright." Luke gently releases her from his grasp. She places trembling hands on his shoulders. "What the hell happened here?"

Maia's eyes are wide with fear, "Vampires. They killed everyone.”

Luke frowned, "Vampires. What vampires?" 

“Heidi, she was with them, I think she led them here.”

"Heidi? Why?" 

Maia’s eyes flash green in anger for a moment. "I don’t know, but she's started some kind of Downworlder turf war. She's insane." 

"We'll deal with her, I promise." 

Maia’s eyes are hard, she digs her fingers into Luke’s shoulders. "No, I'm going to find her. She has to pay for this." 

Her gaze is intense, something Luke is all too familiar with. Maia is a fierce warrior, especially when it comes to protecting those she loves but now is not the time for reckless choices. They have already lost enough. "Maia, I know you're upset but taking on a crazed vampire and what remains of her clan is suicide. Not to mention a violation of Clave accords." 

Maia clenches her teeth, "I don't care. She has to die. I don’t give a shit about stupid accords. Her vampires killed my pack.”

Luke sighs heavily, she may be acting irrationally but given what transpired tonight he can't really blame her. Besides the pack is hers now, Luke has known that for awhile. He had noticed Russell on the floor outside which meant they would need a leader. "Alright. Okay, we'll find her but you're not going alone." Maia offers him a slight smile.“I’m glad you’re here.”


	6. The One With the Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I rewrite the 3x20 Malec reunion to include a **_little_** conversation. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Prompt - Dragged Away
> 
> This is totally self indulgent and I regret nothing. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The rift torn through the night sky by now the departed Jonathan, burned like fire in. It was not wide enough for the demons to breach but it wouldn't be long before they arrived. A warm breeze from the hellscape lingering behind filled the air. 

Alec was observing the gash in the sky, arrow knocked in his bow, ready for the advancing demons. His attention was abruptly drawn away when a portal suddenly burst open behind him in a swirl of blues and purples. An all too familiar face stepped through. Magnus. He was dressed in a long black coat, bands of silver adorned the shoulders. His dark hair perfectly spiked up, cat eyes glowing in the darkness. Eyes which were currently fixed on Alec with a menacing glare. 

Alec was frozen to his spot. “Magnus?” He croaked out. His bow fell from his fingertips, clattering to the ground.

The warlock stalked towards him, keeping a careful distance between them. They stared at each other, Magnus’ face still painted with the aforementioned glare. “What are you doing here?” Alec asked, trying to tamp down his emotions.Magnus tilted his head towards the sky, “It would appear you have a rift to close. You'll need a warlock for that, and my magic has been returned to me, something I have no doubt you’re aware of.” Alec looked down at the ground, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. “You know,” he said quietly. 

“Know what Alexander? That you made a deal with my father behind my back. That you made a decision about my life and our relationship without consulting me? Yes, Alexander. I know.” Magnus’ voice was strained. Alec cleared his throat, speaking softly. “It was the only way.” 

“The only way! The only way for what exactly?!” Magnus was yelling now, fists clenched tightly. Alec met Magnus’ bright glowing eyes, which were currently coloured with rage. “For you to be happy! Because you’re not and I couldn’t help you, I couldn’t fix it.” 

“This was not your problem to fix! Sacrificing my magic was my choice and yes it’s been difficult, it was tearing me up inside but I would have learned to cope. I didn't need you to fix my problem Alec. I just needed you. You took away the last thing that was keeping me together.” 

Alec felt smaller by the second, with every word Magnus spoke. “I’m sorry, I thought my happiness was a small price to pay.” 

“And what about my happiness?!” Magnus’ voice was steadily getting louder, a tear dripping down his cheek. “Don’t I get a say? Do you honestly think that my magic is more important than you, than our relationship? Alec, you are everything to me. How could you possibly think that I would be okay without you, magic or not? You don’t get to make these choices for me.” Magnus sighed, eyes boring into Alec's own.“I love you, you stupid Nephilim.” Magnus said softly, stepping forward and closing the distance between them. He grabbed the lapels of Alec’s jacket, leaning their foreheads together. They slumped to their knees, pulling each other down. The world seemed to stop around them. Alec clung to Magnus’ shoulders, tugging him into a desperate hug, tucking his face into the other man's neck. 

They were both crying now. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Magnus. For every word I said, everything. I wish I could take it all back. You are everything to me too. I don’t want to live my life without you.” 

“Than why would you do that? Why summon my Father? Why not just talk to me?” Magnus whispered against Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec pulled back, taking Magnus’s face in his hands, “I didn’t know what else to do. You were so, unhappy, I was desperate. But I shouldn’t have done it, I shouldn’t have taken the deal.” 

“No you shouldn't have, all it did was give my Father a window to manipulate me again. He tried to use my grief to lure me back to him but it didn’t work. Do you know why?” 

Alec sniffed back tears, “Why?” 

“You Alec, you.” 

A shriek interrupted their moment. The first of many massive winged demons were filling the sky. Magnus fixed his eyes on the rift, knowing what needed to be done. “I have to close the rift, but that can only be done from the other side.” 

Alec's eyes went wide, he gripped Magnus’ shoulders tighter, “What? No, Magnus, you can't.” 

“It's the only way.” 

Alec stuck a hand into the pocket of his jeans pulling out a familiar ring, placing it in his palm. “That night, the dinner, I was going to ask you an important question but than…” He stopped not sure how to finish that sentence. Magnus gasped, staring down at the ring in his hand. “Alec, I -” To Alec's surprise Magnus grinned, taking the Lightwood ring from Alec’s hand and sliding it onto the appropriate finger. Magnus wiggled his fingers smiling through his tears. “Fits perfectly.” 

“Is that a yes?” Alec asked, breathless.

“Yes, yes of course it's a yes.” Magnus whispered.

Alec swiped a thumb across Magnus’ cheek, brushing away a tear. "Then you have to come back to me okay? Promise me.” Magnus leaned in close, brushing his lips across Alec’s cheek, “We always find our back to each other.” 

Magnus tilted his head forward capturing Alec’s mouth with his, the kiss was soft but insistent, desperate. They clung to each other for what felt like an eternity. Before the sound of a howling demon wrenched them apart. Magnus stood carefully, pulling Alec up with him. “I have to go darling.” 

Behind them Izzy, Clary and Jace arrived, seraph blades and whip in hand. Magnus took Alec’s face in his hands again and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “I love you, Alexander.” 

“I love you too.” Alec whispered. 

With that he stepped away, looking up towards the shimmering hole in the sky, raising a hand to send a blast of magic into it. Glancing back one last time at Alec’s tear stained face, before his magic dragged him upward. The rift slowly knitted together with a sound like howling wind. He was gone. Alec collapsed onto his knees, watching as the strange orange light slowly dissipated, replaced by a vibrant blue. Moment's later the press of warm hands settled onto his shoulders. “You and me we will always seem to find our back to each other.” Alec whispered as he leaned into the embrace of his family.


	7. The One Where Jace Confronts Raziel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk with an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea for today didn't pan out so please enjoy this short piece where I, uh I mean *Jace* yells at an Angel. :)

His shoes were caked with mud and the ankles of his jeans are wet, frigid water slowly climbing higher. There was moment of stillness. The trees nearby rustled in the late evening breeze. Then a flash of blinding gold light filled the sky and a figure appeared behind it, hovering over the water turning the lake a pale shade of yellow. 

“Jonathan Herondale.” The angel’s voice boomed loudly, “Why have you summoned me?” 

Jace took a deep breath, steadying his trembling hands and spoke loudly up at the figure above him. “Clary, I’m here for Clary.” 

“What is there is discuss?” The angel spoke severely. "Clarissa Fairchild paid her price, now she is free to live a mundane life.The punishment was a necessary sacrifice in the eyes of the law. ”

“Necessary? You gave her this power. You did. A power she put to good use, by killing Jonathan she saved everyone. How can you possibly think it’s okay to punish her like this? She went through so much, why couldn’t you just let her be happy? After everything.” Jace said the last words in a whisper, eyes focused on the dark water below him.The angel said nothing. Jace stepped further into the shallow water, oblivious to the chill forming in his bones."Nothing was worth this, worth taking her away.. away from me."

"Clarissa made her choice when she abused the gifts we gave her. The angels could not abide this. Emotions cloud your judgement Shadowhunter." 

Jace scoffed, looking up at the brightly lit figure with a glare. "Save your angelic bullshit." The angel appeared to ignore Jaces’ insult. “Emotions, love, empathy they make us stronger. You should try it sometimes.”

“You would be wise to avoid petty insults Shadowhunter. You are the one who summoned me. What is it you want? I cannot allow you to use the power of the wish for such a purposes, if that is your goal.” 

“No. I don’t want a wish. I want you to bring her back. Give her back the memories you stole from her,” Jace’s voice was shaking in anger, fists clenched together. He had hoped summoning Raziel would bring him answers but he was now seeing this was a foolish idea. 

Raziel was quiet for a moment. “This is a task that you Jonathan Herondale can accomplish on your own.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Clarissa’s sight yet remains. If you go to her, her memories may follow.”

“How would I even find her?” 

“That is a not a question I can answer, perhaps you should rely on your heart.”

Jace peered at the angel through the darkness, “Why should I trust you?”

“I give you no reason too. You must trust your instincts. How far are you willing to go to bring back the one you love?” Jace sighed, wiping a hand through his hair. It wasn’t much, but the angels’ words gave him small hope that Clary was out there somewhere. Maybe, he could bring her back. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you for what you did. The pain you caused us all and Clary. Angelic ideals are backwards, you all should do some soul searching. Literally.” 

“I do not require you forgiveness but in time perhaps you will see why the choice needed to be made.” 

“No, I never will.” 

“Then we have nothing further to discuss. Farewell Jonathan Herondale.” With that Raziel blinked away, leaving the night sky looming in his place.


	8. The One With Alec's Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between old friends and the beginning of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be about Alec's recovery - and it is - but than Raphael knocked at the door and demanded a conversation. I could not deny him. Please enjoy some friendship feels. 
> 
> (NOTE: For the purposes of this fic I am tossing that Raphael being banished plot because it was DUMB. 🙂)
> 
> ❤

The quiet of the evening settled around Magnus as he sat on the loft sofa nursing a half empty glass of old whiskey. Alec was sound asleep in the bedroom and his current companion was a snoring cat perched on the ottoman. Not the night he would like to be having but at least everyone was safe and alive, even if.. .his thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. Magnus had gotten so used to his wards alerting to a visitors presence, now having to guess grated at his nerves. Who would be coming by at this time of night? 

Magnus wrenched the door open and to his surprise found a sharply dressed vampire behind it. “Raphael, what are you doing here?” Raphael raised an eyebrow, “What I can’t stop by to visit my old friend?” Magnus sighed, knowing what or who was the real reason for his visit. “Cat called you, didn't she?” 

“She’s just worried, and I was in the neighbourhood.” 

Magnus waved him off, “Well you can tell her I’m fine, you don’t need to check up on me.” 

“You’re not,” Raphael said with his patented glare, “Now let me in.”  
Magnus sighed, opening the door further for the other man to enter. "Alright, but you have to be quiet. Alec is asleep. I don’t want to disturb him.” 

“I’m a vampire. I’m an expert at stealth.” Raphael smirked. They made their way into the kitchen quietly. “How about a cup of tea?” 

Magnus smiled, “Sounds nice.” And it did, he had been cooped up inside with Alec who had been resting a lot so the chance at conversation with another was a welcome distraction. Magnus leaned against the kitchen door as Raphael busied himself with the kettle and teapot at the kitchen island, his eyes never left Magnus’ own. “How are you, really?” 

“I told you I was fine. Alec’s recovery is going well and as for everything else, I’ll manage.” He offered Raphael a weak smile hoping it would help cement his lie. But Magnus should have known better. . 

“Magnus.” Raphael said sternly. His old friend was always capable of seeing right through Magnus’ defences. But still Magnus was a slave to his vulnerabilities. “Really, I’m okay.” They made their way to the living room, Raphael set the tea pot down on the coffee table, offering Magnus a cup. 

He leaned back on the sofa with a sigh. “So let’s recap what happened recently; you went to Edom, confronted your father, gave up your magic and Alec nearly died. Did I miss anything?” 

“Raphael, I’m -” His words are interrupted when Raphael set down his cup, looking up with a glare. “Magnus, if you say you’re fine one more time I’m going to encanto you. You’re mortal now, I can do that.” Magnus rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t dare. I might be without my magic, but I’m still older then you.” Raphael just smirked in response, waving a hand for Magnus to go on. The fight left Magnus. It wouldn’t hurt him to open up, especially to someone he trusted so implicity. 

“Alright, you win.” Magnus looked down at his hands, inspecting the chipped nail polish on normally perfectly manicured fingernails. “It’s hard.. my magic, I always felt it hovering under my skin and now that it's gone I feel disconnected from everything. I'm not sure what to do with myself and that feeling, I can't replace it, like a wound I cannot heal. Then there’s the matter of my mortality. I’ve lived a long life and now everything feels like it has a time limit. I have to absorb and experience as much as possible. Life is slowly creeping up on me in a way I’ve never experienced before.” He paused, worrying at the rim of his tea cup. “I’ve been trying to keep busy, helping Alec but, it’s not enough and he knows. He knows I’m not alright, no matter how hard I try and hide it.” 

“You don't need to hide this from him, Magnus, he wouldn’t want you to. Talk to him.”

“I can’t. He’s going through enough, I can’t burden him with my problem.” 

Raphael scoffed, “Seriously Magnus? The man loves you, I highly doubt anything you’re dealing with would be a burden. He would want to know how you’re doing.” 

“I just don’t want him to feel guilty.” 

Raphael set a hand on Magnus’ knee, “Sacrificing your magic was your choice, regardless of the reasons you did it. I can’t imagine what you’re going through but here you are pushing forward, still devoted to the people you love. You’re braver than you give yourself credit for Magnus, you always have been. But you need to let people in. Let someone help you for once.” 

"You know me too well old friend.” Magnus smiled, and Raphael squeezed his knee gently. “I guess, I’m just not sure where to begin.” 

“How about starting with ‘Hey Alec, can we talk?’” Magnus smacked him in the arm lightly. “Alright you’ve made your point. Now enough about me, how are you?”

Raphael’s expression softened, an emotion few were privy to. “Surviving. Atoning. Trying to find some peace. None of it has been easy.” 

“You’ll find your way. You always do.”

“I hope so.

Magnus reached a hand over to clasp Raphael's, “I’m always here for you, don’t forget that. Thank you for the tea and the company.” 

"Anytime."  
  


******

  
  
The following morning Magnus stepped quietly into the bedroom, careful not to jostle the tray nestled in his hands. Alec was still fast asleep, but Magnus was aware of the other man's sleeping habits to know he wouldn’t be much longer. 

Magnus set the tray down carefully on the vanity and reached for the curtains above the large window. He pulled one open allowing a rush of sunlight to pour in and illuminate the figure resting comfortably across the golden sheets. 

Alec was sprawled on his back. The wound on his chest had made sleeping in other positions far too uncomfortable and potentially damaging. Magnus had made sure to be aware of Alec shifting in the night as he laid awake all hours watching him, a habit Magnus should probably break. 

Alec had been home for three days now and his condition was steadily improving. He could sleep through the night without a guardian, but Magnus couldn’t bring himself to look away. Not again. Not after what happened. If he had only arrived even a minute earlier, Alec wouldn’t be healing from a near fatal wound, one generated by his own weapon. Magnus shuddered at the thought, he pushed them away. It was Sunday, a day of rest. He intended to stick with that plan. It wouldn’t do to dwell on could have beens. Alec was here now and safe. That’s what mattered. 

Magnus sat down gently on the edge of the bed, watching the slow rise and fall of Alec’s chest. In and out. Not being able to help himself, Magnus leaned over and brushed a wisp of hair from Alec’s forehead. Alec groaned in response, shuffling his face into the pillow. Magnus smiled, “Wake up darling.” 

“It’s too early.” Alec grumbled in protest, his voice low from sleep. 

“I made you breakfast. I don’t want it to get cold.” 

At this Alec’s eyes popped open and he smiled sleepily up at Magnus, “You didn't have to do that. I am capable of getting out of bed.” 

“I know but while I have you home I want to take care of you. Please allow yourself to be spoiled.” Magnus said with a wink. 

Alec sighed, sitting up. “Fine, bring it over.” 

Magnus was up on his feet in a dash, lifting the tray and sliding it carefully across Alec’s lap. There was french toast, a small bowl of strawberries and blueberries and Magnus’ homemade biscuits, which he hoped were up to snuff. He had also taken the time to make freshly squeezed orange juice, which was a chore Magnus did not wish to do again. The things one did for love. Finally a single red rose in a vase. Alec smiled at the spread, looking up at Magnus through his long lashes. “That’s actually really sweet.” 

“I thought so.” Magnus patted his knee than went to rise from the bed, “Enjoy, I have a few things to do in the kitchen.” But his exit was halted by Alec's hand on his. "Hey, sit with me for a minute. Please." 

Magnus shifted uncomfortably on the bed, worrying at a ring on his finger. "Okay, if you insist." Alec hooked a finger under Magnus’ chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “Hey what is it? You’ve been like a whirlwind these past few days, you never sit still, I know you’re not sleeping and I can feel you worrying. Talk to me.” 

Magnus smiled brightly for the first time in awhile. He pulled himself up on the bed and snuggled in close to Alec's side. Draping an arm over his stomach. "You're right.I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to worry you.” Magnus whispered. Alec squeezed him tighter, placing a gentle kiss on Magnus’ forehead. “But I do worry. I know you’re not alright. You don’t have to tell me right now, but I do want to know how you’re doing, when you’re ready.” 

Magnus looked up, meeting Alec’s warm hazel eyes, ones which always made him feel safe. “I think I’m ready now.”


	9. The One Where Magnus Buys a Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus visits an art gallery and finds a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really more of a coda fic but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Enjoy. <3

The bell above the windowed door tinkled as Magnus pushed it open, he tried closing it gently but the wind outside had other ideas. He found himself in Brooklyn on this blustery day in search of artwork, specifically for the empty mantel inside the loft which now resided in the streets of Alicante. 

While there was no shortage of artists in Idris, he preferred to source his art from, well, local places. At least ones which felt local to him. A quick search had showed him this establishment had opened up shop just two months prior, a new artist on the scene had taken up residence and Magnus was anxious to see what this fresh talent had to offer. Or if any of their pieces would be suitable to his taste. 

The gallery decor was warm and cozy; dark hardwood floors, navy coloured walls and trails of hanging gold lighting hung from the ceiling. There were a few sculptures here and there but mainly the galleries walls were covered in an exquisite array of colours and scenes. A feast for the eyes. 

Magnus inspected a few of the pieces before he eyes caught on a particular painting propped up on an easel near the back. He walking closer, mesmerized by the shades layering the edges. Blue, gold, bright spots of pink and red. It looked like decor above the altar he and Alec had stood just a few months ago. The resemblance was remarkable. There was a square card tucked into the top corner of the frame. Magnus’ heart stopped when the saw artists name. Lifting a hand to run his fingers over the letters. 

It was than that a sweet and achingly familiar voice came from behind him, “Hey there, did you have any questions about the painting?” 

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut briefly, trying to calm his pounding heart. He turned slowly, knowing who he would see but was still taken aback. The very person whose name was on the card. Clarissa Fairchild.

Clary’s green eyes and warm smile greeted him. Magnus’ words caught in his thought and Clary’s expression changed to that of concern, “Hey are you alright?” 

Magnus cleared his throat, realizing how ridiculous he must look. He laughed quietly in an attempt to quell the awkwardness, “Yes, sorry you startled me. It's just well, you look a lot like someone I know. I apologize for staring but the resemblance is quite uncanny.” 

Clary’s brow furrowed briefly, “It’s funny, you’re actually not the first person who has said that to me.”  
Magnus was taken aback. What did that mean? Had other Shadowhunters or perhaps a member of his family been by to visit the gallery? Was someone checking up on her? To Magnus’ knowledge no one had seen or heard from her since she left the Institute or more accurately, since the Angel’s banished her. Stripping her runes and memories, an event which had left Magnus and his family grieving. 

Clary gestured towards the artwork in front of them, “So uh, were you interested in the painting?” 

“Actually I wanted to ask you, what was your inspiration for this? The colours are magnificent.” 

“I’m not sure actually, I just have these flashes in my head sometimes. Almost like memories but they’re blurry.’ Clary gazed at the painting, her expression soft, “Whatever this memory is, it’s something truly beautiful.” Magnus sighed, smiling whimsically, “It certainly is.” 

Magnus already knew the painting would be leaving with him but he wasn’t ready to leave his current company quite yet. “Can you show me some your other work?” 

Clary smiled brightly, gesturing for Magnus to follow her, “Absolutely, I’ll give you the tour.”  
What followed was a path trip memory lane on oil and canvas; The Seelie Court, Idris, a building which had to be The Jade Wolf and finally a charcoal sketch of the New York Institute. She had definitely been channeling the flashes of her memory into her artwork, it was beautiful and also left Magnus feeling melancholy. He had a fleeting moment of wanting to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, ‘Clary it’s me, Magnus, don’t you recognize me’. But something stopped him. The beautiful woman before him was the same one he had always known and yet, she was different. Clary was happy here in element, talking about her artwork with a beaming smile. Not chasing after demons, dealing with Clave dramatics or risking her life to save the world. All Magnus had ever wanted was for her to be happy and now he seemed she was. No matter how much he missed her, it would be selfish to interrupt the life she has built for herself. 

They had done the entire circle of the gallery before Magnus knew it, lost in conversation. “So is there anything you’re interested in or I could leave you my card? I do commissions as well so if you’re looking for a special piece I’m sure we can work something out.” 

Magnus glanced back again to the painting in the corner, “Actually, I know the exact piece I want.”

Three days later the painting was delivered to the loft (via a series of magical means, of course) and Magnus hung it proudly. Oddly, the piece made the loft feel more like home. He’s still admiring the scene when the warmth of Alec’s presence breached the wards. He steps in through the door, greeting Magnus with a soft smile. “Hey.” Alec sets his briefcase on the floor and removes his suit jacket, leaving it draped over the armchair. He greets Magnus with a quick kiss on the cheek. Magnus leans into the touch. “What’s this?” Alec looking up at the painting.

“My newly purchased artwork, isn’t it beautiful?” 

“Yeah,” Alec walked closer, peering at the painting, “It seems familiar somehow, the colours.” 

Magnus smiled proudly, “I should hope so, it's our wedding.” Alec turned wide eyed, “What? Did you have this done? You didn’t tell me.” Magnus tilts his head with a grin, “No, let’s just say that fate brought us together.” 

Magnus never returns to gallery but every so often when he find himself in that corner of Brooklyn again he walks by to peek in the window and catch a glimpse at a familiar head of red hair. He continues on with a smile knowing his Biscuit is safe and happy.


	10. The One With the Parabatai Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jace and Alec share a drink the night before the wedding.

The din of voices and music fills the air in Hunter’s Moon. The usual Friday night crowd is in attendance tonight. 

Tucked away in the corner nursing their beers Alec and Jace sit reminiscing like two old friends. “Remember that night when we first met Magnus, summoned that memory demon?” Jace asked, smiling fondly. A night Alec could never ever forget, one which had changed his life forever. “How could I? My emotions went through the ringer that night. I still can’t believe it.” 

“Yeah, I mean who knew that warlock would end up being the love of your life?” Jace smiled wistfully. 

“I know what you mean.” Alec takes a moment to pull up the memory of the first time he laid eyes on his soon to husband. The smile his face had been over come with. Despite how long they had been together there were still times when Magnus was still capable of reducing him to that same stuttering mess. “Looking back I sometimes wished things could have been different, that I would have responded to his advances sooner. But now, I mean we’ve certainly had our ups and downs but all of it has brought us here. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” 

“Your story is definitely not a normal one but that’s love, it’s not without complications.” Jace takes another swig of beer, wincing. 

“That’s the truth.” They clink glances briefly. “But it wasn’t just my life that changed that night, I mean it did for you as well.” 

Jace laughs quietly, “Feels like a million years ago when a head strong red head bumped into me.” 

A redhead who Alec had his share of problems with, he remembers. “I know we never we really got along at the beginning but I always respected her. The drive she had to help and save everyone. It’s always been an admirable trait.” 

“Yeah. She’s persistent that’s for sure.” 

Jace hadn’t spoken too much about Clary since they had returned from Edom. Alec suspected things were not quite okay between the two of them. “How are you two by the way?” Jace swallows, running a finger around the rim of his glass. “It’s going to take some time for her to get back to herself but I have faith in her. All I can do now is be there. I love her ya know, I mean she’s it for me.”

“I understand. You two have been through so much. You deserve some happiness.” 

“Thanks, me too. Look Alec, I don’t know where your new life will take you and that you have Magnus now but I’m always here for you. I hope you know that. Whether you’re here or anywhere else.” His expression had suddenly gone serious. 

“We’re bound together, that hasn’t changed. Doesn’t matter who I’m with or where I live. You’re my parabatai.”

Jace chuckles quietly, shaking his head, “I can’t believe you’re getting married.” 

“Me too, for real this time.” Alec laughs at the memory of his failed first wedding, a day which had not ended how he had expected. “It’s strange, I feel like my whole life has been leading up this moment. I spent so much time worrying about honour and duty, now I can finally live my life how I want and love who I want. It’s very, freeing.” 

His parabatai meets his eyes with a soft smile, “I’m proud of you. Magnus is good man. I’m glad you found each other.” 

“Me too. Thank you for everything, all your support. I know it hasn’t always been easy, I-” Alec stops, there’s too many and not enough words to say on the topic of their sometimes strained friendship.

“I know, we both made mistakes but that’s in the past now. We have futures ahead of us, hopefully happier ones.” Alec smiled, offering Jace his glass. 

“To the future.”


	11. The One Where Everyone Gets a Hug For More Than 10 Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluttober Prompt - Hands

The portal closed behind them with a rush of wind. Once her feet were firmly on the floor, Clary closed her eyes briefly, soaking in the comforting smell and sounds of the Institute. Home. A place she thought she would never see again. Her hand was still clasped in Jace's, who turned to her with slight concern in his uniquely coloured eyes. “Hey you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah t’s fine. I’m just happy to be back.” 

Jace smiled, squeezing her hand. “Let’s find Alec.” 

Shadowhunters streamed about around them, their eyes went wide when saw Clary. The face of someone who had been presumed dead. Conversation immediately followed as she passed through the room. But thankfully it wasn’t long before those stares were replaced with the loving eyes of her family. 

Simon rushed over, tugging her into a crushing embrace. Clary pressed her face into Simons’ neck, squeezing her eyes shut. “Oh my god Clary, I can’t believe you’re here.” Simon said breathlessly, still holding her tightly. “I missed you.” Tears prickled at the corner of Clary’s eyes. All these people she thought she had lost forever. “You can’t get rid of me, Lewis we’re in this together, remember?” 

Simon laughed quietly, pulling back but keeping his hands resting on Clary's forearms, “Are you alright?” 

“I will be.Now that I’m home, with all of you.” Simon smiled releasing his grip. 

Magnus step forward next, a warm expression on his face as he pulled Clary into a hug, “Biscuit, you’re okay.”Clary squeezed him briefly before leaning back, meeting Magnus’comforting smile. “Magnus, what you did for us, thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about that right now, I’m just glad you’re here.” He touched her cheek briefly before allowing a lurking Alec to take his place. The taller man hauled Clary into a loose one armed hug. “Hey kid, it’s good to see you.” 

“Thanks.” Their relationship was still not as close as the others but something shifted in that moment. He stepped back with a grin. Before anything more could be said Isabelle shoved Alec over, flinging her arms around Clary’s shoulders. “When we find Jonathan, I’m going to rip him a new one. I mean after we get that binding rune off of course. “ She chuckled nervously.“I’m relieved you’re back. We missed you.” 

“I missed you. All of you” 

It was then that a figure hanging in the back stepped out. Clary brushed past everyone and practically launched herself into Luke’s arms. “Hey kiddo.” He said. “Luke.” Clary whispered against his shoulder. “I looked for you for a long time, every second you were gone. I -” Luke paused, “I never gave up.”No more words needed to be said, they spoke them with a firm embrace. Clary stepped back and looked around at the faces before her. Even if Jonathan was still out there, looking for her, she was safe here with her family. 

They gathered around the illuminated table, currently showing a map of Paris. “So what do you we know about this rune?” Alec asked, hands planted firmly on the table. 

It hurts like hell, Clary thought. “All I know is I can’t hurt him, we’re one. My pain is his pain and vice versa. We can’t take him down unless I can remove this rune but I don’t see how that’s possible. He’s going to be looking for me now. He won’t stop until he finds me.” 

Alec’s face went serious, “We’re not going to let that happen and we’ll find a way to get rid of the rune. I promise. We’re not letting you go again.” In that moment, Clary believed him.


	12. The One With Dark Clary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary kills, breaks some noses and steals a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Prompt - Don't Move 
> 
> (Please note, for the purposes of this fic I threw most of canon away because I can't remember much.)

The Seelie knight fought against his shackles once more, causing the chair to shake on the wood floor. "I don't make deals with Morgensterns." 

Clary grinned wickedly, placing both hands on the chair and meeting the knights dark green eyes. "Actually, you do, at least your Queen does." 

"Valentine was a threat to our realm. My Queen did what was necessary. You are merely a child chasing after a mythical sword which has likely vanished." 

Clary leveled the knife in her hand at the Seelies throat. Pressing the blade across his neck, leaving a faint line behind. "You are in no position to be throwing insults elfen one." She sneered, "Where is the sword?" 

The knight shifted in the chair, holding his chin high. "Your Shadowhunters have it, at your very own Institute. Good luck getting past them." 

"Oh, that won't be a problem." 

With that she slashed the knife across the Seelies throat in one motion. Blood spilled down his neck, head slumping over. "Thanks for the information." She wiped the knife across her pant leg, before sliding it back into the holster at her thigh. 

"You killed him? That wasn’t part of the plan.” Jonathan’s voice came from behind her. Clary rolled her eyes, "I got what I needed, he was of no use to me." 

Jonathan stepped in front of her, his expression hard. "We can't go around killing random seelies, we will need the Queen to cooperate with us at some point. Behaviour like this won't help our cause." 

Clary glared at her brother, always ruining her fun. The seelie would have died once he returned to his court anyway, she was doing him a favour. "Whatever. We're done here. I know where the sword is." 

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Clary placed a hand on Jonathan's chest, "We are not going. I am." 

"Absolutely not, I don't trust you to retrieve it and actually return." 

"You wound me brother dearest. The sword is at the Institute, only I can enter. You think you’re going to just waltz in, and they’ll what? Hand it over no questions asked. They trust me. It won’t take long, I’ll be back soon.”

Jonathan gripped her chin roughly with one hand. "You had better be sister dearest." He said with a menacing glare.

Clary jerked her head away. "Don't threaten me. You can't hurt me. We need each other for this plan to work." She tapped a finger on his pale cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." Jonathan merely glared back at her.” She jerked her head towards the still bleeding seelie behind them, a dark red pool was forming on the floor beneath the chair. “Depose of that while I’m gone, okay?” 

It was late evening when Clary entered The Institute doors. The waiting Shadowhunters lingering near the entrance eyes went wide as she walked down the hallway. Gazing as they let a viper into their nest, stupid Nephilim. Running footsteps soon greeted her. Jace. Damnit, Clary thought, time to turn the charm on. Shouldn't be too hard. 

“Clary. You’re here. What happened to Jonathan? How did you get away?”He pulled her into a tight hug, Clary let herself fall into his embrace for a mere moment. She pulled back, but Jace kept her hands clasped firmly in his own. Clary forced herself to hold on, despite the touch revolting her. Quickly Alec and Isabelle were by his side, and she was met with the faces of three curious sets of eyes. 

“I got away. We were tracking some seelies, I was able to escape through the entrance in the realm. He’s probably looking for me, though, so I don’t have long.” 

“We won’t let him get near the Institute. I’ll send a team out. I’m glad you’re back.” Alec said with a smile before rushing off to the ops centre.“We have the sword, The Morning Star sword. It’s safe here.” Isabelle said 

Clary’s eyes went wide. Jackpot. “Where is it?” 

“It’s safe. Jonathan can’t find it.” 

“I want to see it.” 

Jace squeezed her hands once more, “Clary you should rest, after everything you’ve been through.” 

“No, no I’m fine, I want to help. This situation with Jonathan affects me the most. I deserve a say in your plan.” She stood her ground, Isabelle and Jace’s eyes went to the floor. “Yeah, yeah of course. It’s just late and you look tired.” Jace remarked quietly. Clary stood taller. “I’m fine. Now, tell what you’ve got.” 

Later that night as a sleeping Jace lay beside her, Clary rose quietly from the bed, retrieving her clothes and seraph blade. She slipped silently from the room and towards the weapons room, the lights were off now which meant Isabelle was not around. On the desk in the room was the Morgenstern sword, as if it was waiting for her. “Hello my precious, reunited at last.” She lifted the weapon and raised it in front of her, running a hand down the blade. “Now we can leave this wretched place together.” 

It was then a blade was placed against her throat. Clary swallowed, “Don’t move. I heard every word.” Underhill, head of security. Of course he would be lurking around. “What are you going to do, kill me? You don’t think someone will wonder what happened?” 

“You’re not Clary, not really. I heard that story you told about getting away from Jonathan, that couldn’t have been true. The entrance through the realm won’t open without the help of a seelie. You couldn’t have gotten through on your own. What are plans here?” 

“I came for the sword, let me leave with it and no one gets hurt.” 

“That’s not happening.” Clary reeled back slamming her elbow into Underhills’ face, he groaned loudly falling to the floor and clutching his bleeding nose. Clary leveled the sword at his face. “Keep quiet.” 

“Help, help in the weapons room!” Underhill yelled loudly. “Dammit, you idiot!” Clary didn’t give the man a chance to respond before kicking him soundly in the face and taking off running to the Institute door. A swarm of Shadowhunters followed behind. She reached the entrance, brandishing the sword in front of her. Through the crowd, Alec stepped forward, Isabelle on his tail. “Clary! We can’t let you leave. Don’t make us hurt you.” 

Clary looked between the faces staring back her at and said with a sneer, “You threats are empty, I know you won’t hurt me. Let me leave and maybe I’ll bring Jonathan to you.” 

“You’re not taking the sword.” 

“That’s where you wrong Alec dear. I am. Don’t follow me. “ 

“Clary!” Jace pushed passed the others, rushing towards her. Clary held the sword up, “Don’t come any closer!” 

“What are you doing?!” 

“Leaving with what I came for, what does it look like? The sword belongs to me. I’m taking what’s mine. And none of you will be getting in my way.” 

“Clary” Jace said quietly. “You’re precious Clary is no longer, this is who I am.” She closed her eyes, breathing deeply allowing the feeling to overtake,warmth flooded through her viens. When she reopened her eyes, they were pitch black. “Let me go.” 

The crowd in front of her flinched back, eyes wide. “Clary this isn’t you. It’s Jonathan. Don’t let him do this to you." Alec’s eyes were hard. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’m a Morgenstern. This is who I’ve always been. You all have been holding me back. But that won’t be happening anymore.” She shoved at the door with an elbow, stepping out onto the stairs and wrenching her stele out to draw a portal rune. “So long Shadowhunters.” Clary said with a wink before stepping into the swirling light. 

Mere seconds later Clary stepped back into the mansion currently taking up space in Paris. The place was quiet, but a fire was crackling in the fireplace. “You’re back.” Clary started, Jonathan was in the armchair in front of the fireplace, a glass in his hand. “Did you get the sword?” 

Clary walked over the coffee table in front of him, slamming the sword down on top. “As promised.” 

Jonathan looked up at her with a smirk. “Well this was your plan sister dear, what shall we do next?” Clary tilted her head with a smile, “Let’s pay a visit to Idris and raise some hell.” Jonathan smiled wickedly back at her.


	13. The One With the Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Iris didn't show up in 3x11 and they actually watched a movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this silly little fluff piece featuring Moulin Rouge and couch cuddling. :)
> 
> Flufftober Prompt - Popcorn

_And there’s no mountain too high no river too wide_  
_Sing out this song and I’ll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_  
_But I love you until the end of time_

"Are you crying?" 

Alec wiped at his eyes looking down at Magnus whose head rested in Alec’s lap, now eyeing him in amusement. Alec laughed awkwardly. "No. It's just a really beautiful scene." 

"Which you're crying over?" 

"I'm not crying." 

"Okay, Shadowhunter, I believe you." Magnus said with a smirk and turned his attention back to the tv. They were cuddled quietly on the living room sofa, a bowl of popcorn resting on the armrest, which Alec had barely touched. This movie night was a whole new experience but he couldn’t understand how anyone could eat while enjoying such a magical performance. It was captivating as was the entire movie thus far, a feast of interesting visuals and wonderful music. Alec was pleased he had allowed Magnus to talk him into this instead of well, other more private things but maybe there was still a chance of that happening. Madzie had to be sleeping by now after all. 

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ soft air, which lately had been free of his usual product build up. Listening to the song playing about pledging your love for a lifetime had Alec lost in thought. A lifetime with the one he loved was something Alec was not afraid to admit had crossed his mind a time or two. Lately, now with Magnus being mortal again it happened more often. Which made Alec feel guilt tug at his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about forever, he should be helping Magnus reclaim what he lost. What belonged to him. Because despite what Magnus frequently said, Alec knew that he wasn't truly okay. 

"Hey, where did you go?" The room had gone silent, Alec was too lost in thought to notice. "I'm here, sorry, just thinking." Magnus was looking up him with curious eyes, "Care to share what has your head so preoccupied?" 

"It’s just, this song about devoting your life to someone. I - I guess, I can relate." 

Magnus smiled brightly, sitting up and curling against Alec's side. "Alexander you are a most romantic man.” He went quiet suddenly, worrying at a ring on his finger. “We haven't talked about that, about me, I-" 

"Hey, we don't have to do that right now and this, with your magic, it's not permanent. We will get it back. I promise. But, even if that doesn't happen, it doesn't change how I feel, I love you magic or not. I fully intend to do so for as long as you'll have me." 

Magnus was staring now, mouth slightly parted before shifting into a soft smile. He leaned down resting his head against Alec’s shoulder, speaking softly. “I love you Alexander.” Alec placed a gentle kiss against Magnus forehead with a smile and pulled him closer. Feeling satisfied, Alec clicked the remote and the music began to play once more.

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_


	14. The One Where Clary Says Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little missing scene with Clary talking to Alec and Magnus at the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include a talk with Izzy but I couldn't make it work but than I remember the parabatai talk so I think that's okay?

Clary accepted the glass of offered champagne from the waiter circling the reception area and made her way carefully through the crowd on the dancefloor. She spotted Magnus lingering around the buffet table, picking at finger foods and strangely alone.

“Lose your husband already Bane?” Clary teased, bumping his shoulder lightly. Magnus looked around the room with a grin. “Apparently he had others to dance with besides myself. So it was I who was abandoned.” Magnus frowned before turning back to Clary with a smile, “How are you darling, I haven’t seen you much with all this whirlwind of wedding planning.” 

Clary paused, glancing down briefly before plastering on her best ‘I’m okay’ smile, “I’m good, it’s just strange. So much has happened in such a short time, I really haven’t had a chance to catch my breath.” She laughed nervously. 

“Well you must be happy being back here, especially with Jace by your side.” 

“Yeah, he uh, he’s been amazing. In spite of everything.” 

Magnus’ face went serious and he grasped Clary’s foreman, “Hey none of that was your fault, it was the bond and Jonathan. Something I’m certain Jace understands after all he went through with the Owl. I know he doesn’t blame you, no one does. Besides you who saved us in Edom, you helped me bring me. I’m will be forever grateful.” 

“Thank you Magnus, that means a lot.” Magnus always a had way of knowing just what to say. Their friendship had been a series of providing comfort to other when they needed most. Clary would miss this. “Hey, congratulations by the way. I’m so happy you two found each other and now here you are. It’s incredible. I’ve never seen you happier.” 

Magnus smiled fondly before pulling Clary in a loose embrace, “Thank you biscuit, it’s a wonderful feeling. One I am certain you will experience yourself one day.” Clary nodded quietly against Magnus’ shoulder, words abandoning her. Clary pulled back, reaching for Magnus’s hand instead. Magnus’ eyebrows lowered in concern and he spoke quietly, “Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah, I’m just really happy for you.” 

Alec was indeed making his mark on the dancefloor, currently engaged in a slow dance with a much shorter Madzie who was standing on his feet, arms wrapped around his legs. Clary walked over and tapped Madzie lightly on the shoulder, “Hey, do mind if I cut in?” Madzie giggled and stepped off Alec’s feet, “Okay, I’m gonna go find Simon! Thank you for the dance Uncle Alec!” She skipped off happily to Simon who was already waiting with open arms to catch her. “Thank you for saving my feet.” Alec laughed, “She might not seem that big but those little shoes have heels.” 

They settled into a rhythm to the words of the song, Clary’s hand clasped in his. “So, how are you? Really?” 

“I’ll be okay, it will take some time but I think I’ll get there.” 

“Plus you have Jace. And all of use, of course. I wish we could have done more, prevented a lot of what happened. Maybe, gotten you back sooner but..” Alec trailed off. 

“Hey, that’s not your fault. Besides, you were dealing a lot, between this and Magnus. You did everything you could and I’m grateful. Thank you.” 

“I know and if I haven’t said it already, thank you for the rune and getting us to Magnus. You saved our lives. Again. We wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for you.” Alec paused, his hazel eyes meeting hers, “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye and have had our problems in the past but I respect you, how fiercely you love and care for those around you. It’s very admirable.” Clary felt tears prickling in her eyes and leaned closer to rest her head against Alec’s chest.

The feeling of comfort she had when wrapped in the embrace of her family was a feeling Clary would miss dearly. She wanted to soak up every ounce she could, before.. Before well, Clary wasn’t sure what would happen next. For now, she wanted to stay were it was warm and safe. As long as the Angels would let her.


	15. The One Where Izzy Tells Magnus About the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I make the conversation between Izzy and Alec in 3x18 matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Prompt - Scars 
> 
> (I don't know if it fits but I tried. )
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE: Day 17's fic will be a continuation of this one.  
**

In the warm glow of Maryse Lightwoods shop Magnus was quietly reading in an armchair near the window when the bells on the door rang suddenly. Magnus looked up to see the familiar brown eyes of Isabelle, an unexpected but welcome visitor. Magnus hadn’t seen the middle Lightwood since their discussion about her addiction. 

“Isabelle, to what do I owe the pleasure? Unless you're here to see your mother, she's in right now but she should back soon.” Magnus noticed the pained expression on Isabelle’s face and stood from the chair, to stand in front of her. “Izzy is something wrong?” 

Isabelle’s brown eyes were serious. “Actually, I came to see you. There’s something important you need to know. I couldn’t keep it myself, maybe I should have but I can't let my brother make such a terrible mistake.” 

“You’re brother? What are you talking about Izzy?” He grasped her forearm leading them over to the centre table of the room, pulling out two chairs. Izzy avoided Magnus’ gaze. “He was trying to help you, to get your magic back so he summoned Asmodeus, or a projection of him.” 

The wind was knocked from Magnus’ sails. His father. Alec had spoken to his father. A cold chill ran down his spine at the thought of seeing Asmodeus again. “Why? What happened Isabelle? Tell me everything.” 

“He - he asked Asmodeus to give your magic back but he wanted something in exchange.” 

His father was nothing if not predictable, he shuddered at the thought of what Alec might have offered or potentially even agreed to already. “A deal. Of course. What was it?”

Isabelle worried at her bottom lip before speaking quietly. “He wanted Alec to end your relationship in exchange for your magic. But you couldn’t ever know the reason why, he had to keep the deal from you.” 

Magnus’ heart clenched, “Oh my god.” He breathed out the words, voice trembling. 

Isabelle reached out to grasp Magnus’ hands. “I don’t know what he’s going to do Magnus, he didn’t tell me. Just that he wants you to be happy, he thinks you’ll get over it.” 

“What? How could he possibly think such a thing? There is no getting over him.” Magnus whispered. Tears were prickled at the corner of his eyes. 

“I know. I told him his happiness was at stake, but he loves you, Magnus, He’ll do anything for you, even sacrifice his own happiness. Please talk to him.” Isabelle pleaded, squeezing Magnus’ hands tighter.

Magnus huffed out a laugh, “Oh you don’t need to worry about that.” 

“Don’t be angry with him. I know what he did was reckless and foolish but since the other night he’s been, well more worried than ever. Especially because of…” Isabelle trailed off. 

Did she mean the prior night? When Alec had arranged a lovely dinner and Magnus had ruined it by being intoxicated and later letting his emotions take over. Surely Alec wasn’t upset about that. “Because of what Izzy?”

“I can’t tell you about that.” 

”Isabelle.”

“No, that’s not for me to say. Talk to him.”

“Okay, thank you Isabelle. For coming to me with this.” 

“He wouldn’t listen to me. I tried, I just -”

Magnus unclapsed their hands and squeezed Isabelle's forearm. “It’s okay, I know how stubborn your brother can and while this was a terrible decision. I understand his intentions.” 

“Go easy on him okay?” 

Magnus’ smile was grim, “I’ll try.” They stood, and Magnus pulled Isabelle into a hug. “Thank you.” 

“I couldn’t let him let you go. It wouldn’t have been right.” 

Magnus’ heart clenched at the thought of losing Alec, a pain he did not wish to bear. Alec was the only thing keeping him sane. Magnus pulled back from the hug, to meet Isabelle's worried eyes. There was more than just her brother's decisions weighing her down. “What about you, are you alright?” 

“I’m just worried about Alec.” 

“How are you otherwise?” Isabelle's shoulder slumped slightly.“Surviving, one day at a time. We all have scars to bear. I’ll learn to accept mine in time.” 

“I can appreciate that. I’ve been where you are, in a place where I felt I was drowning. I found my way. You will as well. I’m sure of it and if you ever need anything, I’m always here, no matter what.” 

“Thank you Magnus.” 

The tingle of bells interrupted their moment when another Lightwood entered the shop. Alec’s eyes went wide at the sight of his sister, “Izzy, what are you doing here?” Isabelle didn’t miss a beat, “Saving your relationship.” She said glaring at her brother.

“Izzy, you shouldn't - " Alec began to argue. Magnus interrupted, “No she should have. She absolutely should have.” 

Isabelle nervously looked between. “I’ll leave you both to it.” Alec stepped between her and the door. “We’re talking about this later.” Isabelle held her head high, eyes fixed on Alec's. “Fine.” 

The door chime rang once more as Isabelle exited and then the silence remained. Words which needed to spoken hung in the air. Magnus approached Alec and crossed his arms, anger flaring in his veins. “What were you thinking?”


	16. The One With the Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I replace a broken lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be more elaborate but I decided to stick with something simple.
> 
> Flufftober Prompt - Promises

It had happened on a Sunday. 

They were sitting on the balcony sofa together enjoying a late morning breakfast, the sun casting a pleasant glow over the space. Alec shifted beside Magnus, idly brushing a hand down Magnus’ thigh while he stared out at the New York skyline. “Hey, I was thinking.” Magnus cocked an eyebrow, “Go on.” 

“We should go to visit our lock one day, I thought perhaps we could add a second inscription to it if you want.” Alec’s smile was gentle, his hand still brushing against Magnus’ thigh. 

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat. The lock. The one he had shattered. He never told Alec about that, Magnus couldn’t quite explain why. Perhaps he just didn't wanted to remember that particularly painful time. But now it seemed he could not avoid it any longer. Alec glanced over in confusion, “Hey, you okay in there?” 

Magnus cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah, it’s just - there’s something I have to tell you. About the lock.” Alec frowned, “What is it? Did something happen to it? Did they take the display down? It has been awhile that wouldn’t surprise.” Magnus shook his head. “No, no, nothing like that. I -” He paused, looking away from Alec’s concerned gaze, “The lock is gone.” Alec frowned, “What? What do you mean it's gone?” 

“After what happened, when we were apart, I - I destroyed it in my anger. I’m sorry Alexander, I should have told you sooner. I guess I was just ashamed. “ 

Alec was quiet, his hand had still it’s movements on Magnus’ leg. “Oh.” 

“I’m so sorry, I wish I could go back and not have done that but I was hurt. I wanted the memory gone. I reacted poorly I guess.” 

“No, it's okay. You never need to apologize for your feelings. Not after everything.” Alec was silent for a moment before meeting Magnus’ eyes with a crooked smile, “Well, what do you say we put a new one up?” 

“That’s a wonderful idea Alexander.” 

*******

Two hours later they found themselves on a familiar sidewalk, the same display of the word LOVE created in large metal lettering in front of them. An array of colourful locks decorated the edges of each letter, words of love, initials and names printed on them. 

Alec pulled the lock from his pocket, “Okay, where should be put it?” 

Magnus gestured to a small space on the letter O, near the bottom. Alec held the lock open on his palm, backside up. Magnus closed his eyes taking a moment to envision the words he wanted to portray. 

Eventually, he reopened his eyes and blew out a glittered stream of mist and the words  
“A + M LB.” with a small heart underneath formed on the gold metal. Alec’s smile was wide, he leaned over to kiss Magnus softly. Alec pulled back and placed the shackle on the bar, closing the lock onto it. But it wouldn’t budge, Alec pushed it again. Magnus touched Alec’s hand, “Let me do it.” Alec tried the lock once more, “No, no I got it. I’m a Shadowhunter.” Magnus covered his mouth smothering a laugh. “Alright.” Finally the lock closed with a satisfying click. Alec placed an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him close. “There good as new.” Magnus grinned up at his beautiful hazel eyes and leaned up to place a firm kiss upon them. Pulling back they stood with soft smiles admiring this special keepsake of their love.


	17. The One Without the Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus gets angry and Alec doesn't do something stupid. Or the break-up was dumb so I made it go away.
> 
> **NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION OF DAY 15 - READ THAT FIC FIRST.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note I finished this at 5am so it might be a little wonky but I tried. ;)
> 
> Whumptober Prompt - Stay With Me

“What were you thinking?” Magnus’ eyes were hard, boring into Alec’s own. Magnus noted that Alec was squeezing his hands together, something he did when nervous or panicked. He met Magnus’ gaze briefly before looking away again, “I was thinking that you’re unhappy, I was thinking that I wanted to help you.”

“So you went to my father? This was your solution. To summon that monster here again?” 

Alec stepped closer with a sigh, “I didn’t summon him, it was a projection. He can’t get through, the warlock in the shop assured me.” 

“Right because my Father has never found a way around loopholes.” Magnus huffed out a bitter laugh. “Well are you going to do it, take the deal?” 

Alec was silent, averting Magnus’ gaze to focus on the wood floor of the shop, his hands were still opening and closing. “You were. You were going to break my heart to get my magic back,” Magnus spoke quietly, turning his back on Alec and placing a hand over his mouth. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Alec said from behind him. “You know about the deal so he won’t do it anyway.” 

Magnus turned, fixing Alec with a glare. “Well how fortunate for you than.” 

“Magnus.” 

“No Alec, I get to be upset about this. You made this decision without consulting me, to destroy our relationship - the one thing holding me together. You had no right. This is not your problem to solve.” Magnus’s voice was choked, he felt tears prickling at his eyes but he refused to breakdown right now. Alec needed to know how he felt. 

Alec stepped away, towards the window, looking out at the empty street. “Than what I am supposed to do? Just stand here and watch you suffer?” His voice was pained and it tugged at Magnus’ heart.

“You’re supposed to be here for me. That’s all I have ever needed,” Magnus pleaded. Remembering Alec's speech from the hospital, the other man's insistence of Magnus' worth to him. “Not two days ago you said you couldn’t live without me, that you couldn’t lose me and now you’re willing to just throw it all away?” Alec turned sharply, “I wasn’t - that’s not what I was doing.” 

“Well, like you said it doesn’t matter now. He won’t take the deal.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have done it but I can’t just watch you spiral like this, it’s - I don’t know what to do.” 

Magnus thought back to the prior night, how he had broken down in Alec’s arm's and some of his anger faded away. He couldn’t blame Alec for feeling confused, Magnus hadn’t exactly been very open with how he was feeling. “You don’t need to fix me. Yes, this has been a painful, emotionally debilitating process but I will learn to cope.” 

“But the other night as dinner, you said - you said, you might not ever be okay.” 

“I was drunk Alec.” 

“Well you know what they say, drunk words are sober thoughts.” Alec said under his breath. 

Magnus sighed heavily, "Okay perhaps there was some truth to that. But, this was not the answer." 

"So what then, you're just going to live without your magic? Magnus, I know you, you'll never be happy without it." 

"I cannot lie to you and say that isn't true but what choice do I have?" 

Alec sighed, his eyes suddenly serious, "Get it back." He couldn’t be serious, Magnus thought. “What?"

“Your father, confront him.”

"He'll want something in return. We can't hope to beat him." 

"No but maybe we can trap him, force him to take our deal." 

"He'll never fall for it." 

"We have to try." 

Magnus could that Alec was serious about this and while seeking out his father was not something Magnus particularly relished the idea of, maybe it was worth the risk, if they were able to catch him off guard. "Well, we'll need a plan." 

Alec nodded, "Okay, just give me the night and I'll come up with something." 

"No, Alec, we will. It's my magic, this time I want a say." 

"Right, of course you're right." Alec sighed heavily, running a hand through his unruly hair, "I love you Magnus, I'm sorry for what I tried to do but I just want to help you. I guess I was desperate." 

"I know and I love you for that but you can't exclude me like this. Don't go behind my back again, we've been through this before. We have to trust each other." 

"I do. You know I do." Alec glanced over to the table, boxes of items Magnus had been sorting earlier were stacked haphazardly. "I'll let you get back to your work." He turned to leave.

"Alec?" Magnus said softly, "Stay with me?" Alec halted, turning to take careful steps closer and tentatively taking Magnus' hands in his own. "Of course."


	18. The One With the Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate take on the 3x17 "breakdown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rough. I'm sorry. 😔
> 
> Whumptober Prompt - Muffled Scream

Alec has both hands pressed against Magnus' shoulders, attempting to hold him in place."Alec please, just let me go," Magnus pleads. The candles from their ruined dinner reflected back in Alec's concerned eyes.

"Not until you talk to me." Alec's voice was firm, yet gentle. But Magnus couldn't be here anymore, he had destroyed their romantic evening with his outburst. He couldn't allow Alec to deal with his problems anymore. "What more is there to say?" Magnus said quietly, looking past Alec to the door. 

Alec huffed out a heavy sigh, "Anything, Magnus! God, just tell me what to do!" 

"Nothing! There's nothing you can do okay! Now please, just let me go!" Magnus shouted, louder than he wanted to. Alec recoiled at the outburst and finally stepped back, keeping his arms at his sides.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

Seeing Alec retreat made Magnus feel suddenly desperate, "I - That's not what I want."

"Than what do you want Magnus? Because I'm having a real hard time trying to figure it out." 

"I want you to stop looking at me like I'm broken! Like I'm a problem you have to fix! Because you can't. You can't fix this. No one can." 

Magnus watched as tears formed at the corner of Alec's eyes, his expression pained, "So what am I supposed to do? Just stand here and watch you suffer. I won't do it Magnus, I can't." Alec said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a burden. You shouldn't have to bear the weight of my pain." 

Alec bridged the gap between them once more, ducking his head to meet Magnus' eyes, "It's not a burden, you are not a burden. I would never think that. I love you more than anyone in the world. But, I don't know what to do for you anymore.." 

"There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do." Magnus pauses, still not looking at Alec, he can't bear the pain he knows waits in those hazel eyes. 

"I know that," Alec said softly. "I just want to help you but it's like you're always pulling back. Like I'm losing you."

Magnus jerks his head up, "You're not." 

"How can I be sure of that?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" 

"But you're not. Not really," Alec said. The words forming a crack in Magnus' heart. 

"Why can't we just move past this? I'm trying, alright? I'm trying to deal with it." 

"I know!" Alec shouts. "I know, " he says again, quieter this time. "But Magnus, you almost died. Do you have any idea how terrified I was? You can't ask me to pretend like everything is fine now." Alec expression mirrors that of the man who not two days prior had been desperately pleading with Magnus to understand why he loved him.

"I'm not okay because you're not okay." Alec said. The memory of those words, a time which seems far away now, echoes in Magnus' mind. "Alec I can't do this right now, please." 

"Magnus, please, I just want to be here for you." That's when the damn breaks. Magnus tried to push past Alec against once more but his broad shoulders hold firm. Magnus screams out a cry, collapsing into him. Still trying to force through but he can't. So he holds on tight. Clinging to the one thing keeping him afloat. 

Hands claw desperately into Alec's shoulder. The sound of Magnus' choked sobs are muffled by the fabric of Alec's jacket which is damp with moisture. Alec remains silent, his hold firm. 

Minutes pass. Eventually Magnus begins to settle, body no longer trembling. He slumps in Alec's grasp, burying his head against his chest. 

"Alexander, the dinner.." Magnus' voice sounds sad and small. 

"It's not important, we can try again when you're feeling better. Let’s just go to sleep." Magnus detaches himself from Alec's hold and they shuffle quietly together towards their Institute bedroom. Alec keeping one arm tucked around Magnus protectively. 

The door shuts with a soft click behind them. Alec removes his arm and tugs Magnus to face him, hands going to Magnus' jjacket sliding the fabric down his shoulders. Magnus stays quiet, shoulders slumped, eyes trained on the floor. Alec folds the jacket, draping it over the nearest chair. He tucks a finger under Magnus' chin, lifting his head, forcing their eyes to meet. "Hey, go change. I'll be here when you're done." Magnus nods his head minutely, the fight drained out of him. 

Several minutes later Magnus returns, changed and showered, feeling a tad refreshed but the ache in his bones remains. He will likely feel the effects of his alcoholic adventure in the morning. Another downside of having his immortality stripped away. 

Alec is settled on the sofa reading, he sets the book down when Magnus enters the room, looking up with a small smile. "Feeling better?" 

"A little." 

"Good," Alec gestures toward the bed, "You should sleep." 

Magnus climbs carefully under the dark grey sheets, turning on his side and pulling the comforter up to his neck. Alec steps over, sitting down gently at the edge of the bed. He reaches across to brush the hair from Magnus' forehead, his eyes are impossibly fond but Magnus can still see a hint of despair lingering behind them. 

"Get some rest. You need it." 

"Okay." 

Alec makes to get up but Magnus grabs at his hands, Alec stills on the bed. "Aren't you staying?" Magnus said. His cracked heart thundered away in his chest. "I -" Alec pauses, eyebrows lowering, "Do you want me to." 

Magnus' heart breaks just a little more, it had never been his intention to make Alec feel his presence was unwanted. That was the furthest thing from the truth. "Of course I do." 

Alec smiled weakly, squeezing Magnus' hand. "Okay. I'll be right back." He returns moment's later, suit divested and replaced with a plain black t-shirt and faded grey sweatpants. He climbs carefully under the covers, lying on his back, eyes trained to the ceiling. They lie in silence. The clock in the room ticking away the seconds. "I love you Magnus," Alec whispers, eyes still on the ceiling.

"I know. I love you too, Alexander. More than anything. Don't ever doubt that."

"I don't." 

"Good." 

Magnus takes a moment to consider before shuffling over to rest his head against Alec's shoulder, draping an over his stomach. Alec stills before wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer. Magnus feels a gentle kiss being pressed to his forehead and it calms the nerves writhing in his stomach. Magnus breathes Alec in before allowing his eyes to close. No more words need to be said tonight. 

Early the next morning, Magnus wakes before Alec who is sleeping peacefully beside him. Magnus' head feels heavy and he needs water but right now he wants fresh air. 

He carefully untucks his arm from around the other man and shuffles out of the room. The Institute is quiet at this time of the day, many of the staff and other Shadowhunters are still asleep. 

Magnus makes his way to Alec’s office and the now vacant terrace. The plates, flowers and candles from their ruined romantic night have been cleared away. Except one tray, lid gleaming in the morning sun. Magnus isn’t certain what compels him to do so but he reaches out to lift the lid. Underneath is a layer of neatly placed rose petals with a small silver box set in the middle. He plucks the box from its flowerbed with one trembling hand, “Oh my god.” Magnus places a hand over his mouth, tears spilling down his cheeks. The Lightwood family ring is staring back at him. Realization hits hard. The dinner. That's what the dinner had been for, the flowers, the candles… Magnus had ruined it. 

He slumped over into the waiting chair beside the table, eyes still fixed on the ring. "Oh Alexander." Magnus whispered. He plucks the ring from it's box, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hand. "I would have said yes."


	19. The One with Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little post 3x21 Malec morning scene, featuring angst free breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Prompt - Cooking

A heavenly smell roused Magnus from his sleep. He opened his eyes slightly to see morning sun filtering in and an empty space beside him. The clang of a pan in the kitchen told him where his Shadowhunter had disappeared to. Apparently waking up wrapped around each other was too much to ask this morning. Sighing, Magnus slipped out of bed, retrieving his discarded bath robe and a pair of slippers. 

Padding quietly into the kitchen to the pleasant sight of Alec, mostly dressed and hard at work behind the counter. The sound of whisking and sizzling surrounded him. Creeping up behind him, Magnus snaked his arms around the other man's waist and planted a gentle kiss on Alec’s shoulder. “Good morning.” He said against Alec’s shirt, taking a moment to once again revel in his warmth. 

“Hi.” Alec said with a smile and turned his head for a quick chaste kiss. “You sleep okay?” 

“Like a dream, though I would have preferred not waking up alone.” Magnus scowled playfully. Alec smiled shyly, ducking his head, “Sorry, I didn’t think you would be up so early, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

Magnus beamed, “Well don’t let me stop you, I shall return to my original state.” With one more kiss to Alec’s deflect rune, Magnus sauntered quietly back to the bedroom. “I’ll be there in one minute.” Alec called after him.

“Take your time darling, I’m not going anywhere.” 

  
  


The prior night had been filled with all the intimacy which had been pent up during their separation but few words had been said. Their feelings spoken with quiet kisses and soft touches. Now Magnus felt the weight of those unsaid words lingering between them. They couldn’t keep them locked up forever but right now all Magnus wanted was to soak up this quiet time they had together. The words could wait.

Magnus cuddled up under the warm blankets once more, leaning back against the headboard with a sigh and waited patiently. A moment passed and the sound of clanking dishes came. Alec shoved the door open with one foot and walked carefully over to the bed, sliding the tray across and settled in across from Magnus, tucking his feet under his long legs. Alec gestured around the tray, “There’s fruit and waffles and bacon. Plus a necessary cup of hot coffee.” Alec reached over, passing the cup to an eager Magnus who breathed in the scent like it was a wondrous potion. 

They ate in comfortable silence, sharing smiles and quick glances. 

Eventually, Alec cleared the tray away to the vanity and settled in beside Magnus on the bed, who leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder. “I missed this, ” Alec breathed the words out.

“Me too,” Magnus agreed, while their time apart had not been long, the ache in Magnus’ heart was one he thought he might never fill. To be back here again, safe, with his magic and free of his father was a gift. Alec glanced over at him, “How are you feeling? With your magic again?” 

“It’s taken some getting used, the feel of it under my skin again but I - I feel whole again. Especially now that you’re here.” 

Alec placed an arm loosely around Magnus’ shoulder and leaned in close, “I’m sorry for everything, I know that’s not enough but I am.” 

“I know and there are still conversations we need to have but right now,” Magnus looked up to meet Alec’s hazel eyes, filled with love, “I want to enjoy this time I have with my soon to be husband.” 

Alec’s eyes crinkled in that adorable way when he smiled brightly. “I can do that. What do you say we continue this with some pancakes?” 

“I would love that.”


	20. The One With Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation of the 3x22 scene, you know the one. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the best I could do today, I hope it's alright! :)

The sound of steady breathing played like a quiet symphony in the room. Magnus stroked his fingers gently through Alec’s hair, trailing them down to his cheek in light touches. “I can feel you watching me,” Alec said his voice rough from sleep. He blinked his eyes open slowly, meeting Magnus’ own, a small smile playing across his face. Magnus was filled with an indescribable sense of relief that he was yet again able to wake up next to the most beautiful face he had ever known. 

“Good morning.” Magnus smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that his morning musings had awoken Alec, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Alec responded by shuffling closer, the warm heat of his body pressed against Magnus. “It’s alright.”He crooked an eyebrow and grasped Magnus’ hand, squeezing it lightly, “Something on your mind?” 

“No, just - I’m happy.” 

Alec’s smile was as radiant as the morning sun covering the room, “Me too. I still can’t believe you’re here.” Alec unclasped their hands, placing his palm against Magnus’ cheek, who leaned into the touch, reveling in the feel of the one he loved. Home at last. 

They spoke in hushed tones for a few minutes, before Alec yawned, trying to smother it against the pillow. Magnus laughed quietly, “Go back to sleep Shadowhunter, I’m not going anywhere.” Alec smiled once more and wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, eyes fluttering closed again. Magnus leaned forward slightly to place a feather light kiss against Alec’s forehead. Pulling back he was struck with a wave of affection so intense it nearly knocked him over. In this moment Magnus decided he did not wish to spend one more minute not being married to this wonderful soul.


	21. The One Where Ragnor Saves Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old friend appears just in the nick of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing: No I didn't forget about Day 21, I will post that one later today.
> 
> Second, this is my favourite thing I have ever written and I'm quite proud. I hope you love it as well. ❤ 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Whumptober Prompt - Hallucination

Harsh blue light crowds out the night sky now filled with bright images of memory. One voice drowning out the rush of the city moving on below. 

_“I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“I won’t lose you. I can’t.”_

_“I love you.”_

Every word spoken by Alec's voice is a violent stab to an already wounded heart. Magnus extends a hand, red forming at his fingertips. His wet eyes focusing on the images floating in front of them. 

A shuffle of footsteps comes from beside him, breaking his concentration. They are followed by an old familiar voice. “What have you gotten yourself into this time my friend?” 

Magnus turns, eyes wide. He lowers his arm, magic fizzing away. “Ragnor?” He said, voice barely above a whisper. 

The other man tilts his head towards the scene playing out in the sky, the light reflecting in his eyes. Ragnor sighs heavily. “Yet again it appears as if I have arrived just in time to stop you from doing something incredibly foolish.” 

“How, - " Magnus began, stumbling on his words, “How are you here?” 

Ragnor steps closer, lifting a hand to gently brush a tear from Magnus’ cheek. “My dear friend, I told you, I will always be here for you.” He smiles, a familiar smile, “Now, tell me what’s happened. Why are you out here clearly attempting to obliterate your memories of the man you love?” 

“He doesn’t want me anymore.” Magnus sniffs, wiping at his eyes. Saying the words out loud cuts through him like the claw of the Shax demon which had taken his dear friends life. 

Ragnor frowns, “How can that be true? Tell me what's happened.” He pauses, looking up at the sky once more, “But first, I beg of you put these memories back. I promise you, doing what you are intent on will only bring further pain. What's more, you cannot possibly believe I would allow you to make such a terrible mistake."

Magnus smiles weakly, closing his eyes and with a rush of wind the images penetrate his mind once more. He turns to fully regard his friend. A face he has missed with a violent ache in his heart. "I'm not sure where to begin." Magnus said with a choked sob. If he’s being honest, the thought of regaling Ragnor with the tale of his magic less misfortunes doesn’t particularly appeal to him. He is however, grateful to have the support when he needs it most. It seemed as if a century had passed since had last seen the face in front of him, the sight warms his aching heart.

Magnus speaks as calmly as possible, beginning with the earlier sacrifice of his magic. 

"Asmodeus wanted what? Bloody demon." Ragnor muttered.

Magnus continues to the magic infusion, which his friend is none too thrilled about. 

"Really darling, visiting your nemesis for help? What did you suppose would happen?" 

Finally, his illness and the breakdown on the balcony leading up to the dreadful words Alec had spoken. 

Ragnor stares back at him. Magnus can see the cogs in his mind turning, attempting to take it all in. He finally huffs out an exasperated breath before running a hand over his face and leveling Magnus with his patented annoyed face, "My God man you can be ludicrously thick in the head sometimes." 

"What…" 

Ragnor places careful hands on Magnus’ shoulders, looking at him with intense eyes. "Examine the situation my friend; Alexander sees how hard living without your magic is and suddenly after having claimed he cannot live without you, he's parting ways and then your father appears. Coincidence? Not bloody likely. You know exactly what happened. That blasted Shadowhunter made a deal with the devil. Quite literally." 

Realization strikes Magnus like a ton of bricks, knocking the air from him. How could he have not seen this before? "Oh my god. Why would he do such a thing?" 

"Because he loves you dear heart," Ragnor said gently, "The man would do anything for you, including sacrifice his own happiness. I must admit that however dreadfully misguided and dangerous his choice to summon your father might have been, it was clearly done out of love and to relieve your pain.”

He moves his hands to Magnus' face, forcing their eyes to meet. "Listen to me," Ragnor begins, his voice serious. "What you're going to do now is pick yourself up off the floor. Go banish that wretched excuse of a father back to the pit from whence he came. Then pay a visit to your Shadowhunter and give him the business end of your fury for summoning that monster in the first place and thinking his love was not inherently vital to you." Ragnor paused with a sly grin, "May I stick around for that last part? I have a few words for your Alexander myself." 

Magnus huffs out a quiet laugh, "He wouldn't hear you."

“Well it would certainly make me feel better.” Ragnor smiles, his eyes suddenly becoming serious. “I’m broken-hearted for all you have been through, all you have lost and that I haven’t been here for you.” 

Sorrow pulls at Magnus’ heart once more. “It’s not your fault, I never should have gotten you involved in the search of that stupid cup. It merely caused us all so much heartache.” 

“Not all of it, you found love again after a century of barring yourself away and despite the pain you are in now, I have never seen you happier. Which is why you have to fight for it. Don’t let your father's plan shatter your happiness. You cannot allow him to manipulate you like this again.” 

Magnus forces his shoulders back, inhaling a deep breath. Ragnor was right, like always. He was Magnus Bane and he would not let this trauma or his father bring him down. Not again. He was going to banish the man from his life for good. “You’re right. Thank you.” He meets Ragnor’s reassuring eyes once more, “I haven’t said this in a century, far too long but I love you.” 

Ragnor scoffs, “Don’t get sappy on me Bane.” He grips Magnus’ chin lightly, “I love you too. Now go.” 

With that Ragnor vanishes behind a flash of blue. Magnus smiles, “Goodbye Ragnor. Thank you old friend.”


	22. The One With Sizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sizzy movie night, short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Prompt - Friends to Lovers

“Oh my god!” Isabelle gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth, “No way!” She hits pause on the remote and continues staring in awe at the screen. Simon does his best to stifle the laughter bubbling up inside of him. “Okay first of all that reaction of perfect and second I cannot believe you never had this spoiled for you. You really have led a sheltered entertainment free life.” 

Isabelle swats Simon lightly on the shoulder, “Don’t sass me, I’m having an emotional moment.” 

“Right, sorry.” Simon clears his throat, making a poor attempt at hiding his grin. They had spent the past two nights enjoying a Star Wars marathon, which had been a delight for Simon. Not just for the entertainment but mainly the company. He and Isabelle had gotten closer since the night with his family, a nightmare which would play inside his head for a lifetime. A night he would not have survived had it not been for the incredible woman currently sitting beside him. She had recently been helping him explore the circumstances behind his mark and deal with the loss of Clary. Every day he was appreciative of this wonderful soul he was allowed to lean on. Simon wasn’t certain what exactly was growing between them but he was willing to wait however long it took. 

Isabelle had calmed down enough to reach for the remote once more, letting the iconic scene play out. She had pulled legs up to her chest, eyes glued to the screen and leaned close against Simon's shoulder. Simon took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves and not do anything too soon. He didn’t want to disturb or rush this tangential friendship they had developed. 

“This is intense.” Isabelle whispered close to him, her eyes were fixed in concentration. Simon gulped, focusing his eyes on the screen, not the press of the warm body next to him. 

The ending music began playing and soon the credits crawl appeared. Isabelle glanced up, “Can we watch one more?” She asked, stifling a yawn. Simon laughed quietly,“You think you can make it through another two hours.” 

“You can keep me awake.” She smiled warmly at him, her brown eyes sparkling. “I think I can do that.” Simon said softly and without thinking, leaned down to brush a gentle kiss, a bare press of lips to hers. Isabelle pulled back, they stared at each other, Simon's breath was caught in his throat but soon a grin formed on Isabelle's red lips and she pressed closer, meeting his lips once more. 

The movie was promptly forgotten.


	23. The One With Maia and Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little scene between Maia and Alec, post vamp fight and Heidi.

The Institute is quiet, the Shadowhunters milling around the ops centre look up as Maia walks through. Whispering quietly to each other, Maia pays them no mind, her destination in the building already set. She had arrived fully expecting fall out from her dispatching of Heidi and the other vampires. Maia doesn’t care though but is nevertheless bracing herself for a fight. Light from the open door to Alec’s office spills out into the hallway, she can hear voices inside. 

“I don’t know if she’ll accept this, from what I know of her she’s very proud. Mostly, independent.” 

“I think she will, once she knows what I have to offer. I feel confident we can reach some sort of agreement. I would rather deal with this on an Institute level and not involve the Clave.” 

“Good call. Well, I will leave you to it.” 

“You don’t want to stay?” 

“This is your conversation darling. You can fill me in on how it goes later.” 

“Alright,” The sound of smacking lips follows and Magnus quietly exits the door. Maia sticks close to wall, she respects Magnus but after tonight she’s not keen on making small talk with anyone. She came for business and is sticking to that plan. Maia steps into to the doorway and knocks lightly on the solid wood door. Alec looks up from his desk with a warm smile, “Maia. Thanks for coming by.” Alec said, gesturing towards the empty chair in front of his desk.

Maia sets herself down and immediately puts her guard goes up. “Look if you’re planning on scolding me or offering some Clave BS, I’m not interested. I won’t apologize for defending my family.” 

Alec raises his hands up, “Whoa, whoa, okay. I’m not going to reprimand you, and I wouldn’t anyway. I’m sorry for what happened to your pack, and I promise we will find their clan leader and deal with them accordingly. As for Heidi you did what needed to be done, she manipulated a lot of people. I don’t blame you. I only wish we could have offered some assistance, perhaps some of this tragedy could have been avoided.” 

Maia was silent for a moment, studying the dried blood still under her fingertips. ”Thank you.” She said quietly. 

“I’m glad you came to me. The New York Institute is at your disposal. We’ll help in anyway we can.” Alec sits forwards in the chair, lacing his hands together on the desk, “I actually had an offer for you.”

Maia raised an eyebrow, what could the Head of the Institute want with a would be Alpha? “I’m listening.” 

“We need a werewolf liaison on the downworld council, and since it appears as though you have been placed as interim Alpha of the New York pack, it should be you.” 

Maia was shocked, this was a huge responsibility for someone who had barely been a leader for a few hours. “You want me on the council?” 

“Of course, you’ve shown great leadership and I have no doubt you would be an important voice for other werewolves in the city and elsewhere.” 

“Oh, I, I don’t know much about leadership honestly,” Maia huffed out a quiet laugh, “The role was kind of thrust on to me.” 

“You’re a leader I can see it already. We would be lucky to have you but it’s your choice. Take some time to think about it. The position is open whenever you’re ready.” 

Maia nodded, with a small smile, “Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome. Thanks for hearing me out and Maia, I really am sorry for what happened with your pack. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Okay, thank you, Alec. You’re alright Shadowhunter.” 

Alec laughs at this, “Thanks. I look forward to working with you.” 

“You know what Alec? Me too.”


	24. The One With the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober Prompt - Photography

The room appeared untouched by time. A blank canvas was propped up on as easel in the corner, paint brushes in pots rested against it and a two half started charcoal sketches rested on the desk nearby. There were photos on the nightstands and dresser, faces she had seen flashes of in her dreams but couldn’t quite form clearly. Names rushed through her mind at times; Simon, Luke, Jocelyn and then they were gone again. She picked up a photo in decorative silver frame, the edges were covered in flowers. It was a young girl, leaned up against a woman with the same bright red hair. They were smiling brightly, the girl had a sunflower in her hand. Clary stared at the photo, willing the memory of its inception into her mind but nothing came. 

“Clary.” She jumped slightly, turning to see Jace standing in the open door, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He smiled shyly. “It’s alright, I was just looking around.” 

“Find anything interesting?” 

“The faces in these pictures, I feel like I should know them but.. I don’t. It’s so strange.” Jace stepped closer but kept a careful distance between. As he had been doing since Clary returned to the Institute just two days ago. “We can go somewhere else if this too much, I don’t want to pressure you into remembering.” Jace said quietly. He had been so careful with her since they had reunited. Never asking too many questions or pressuring her. Clary could see the pain hidden by his eyes everytime they spoke. 

“No, it’s okay. This place, it feels like home.” She looked around the room once more, eyes settling on a wooden box on the bedside table. Clary walked over, running her hands along the top of the lid. It was gold, inlaid with an intricate design of a what Jace told her was a rune. “This box, I remember it. I don’t know why but it feels familiar. So much of this room, this place. It’s inside my mind, but it’s like everything is fuzzy and I can’t quite see through the haze.” 

“Just take your time. I don’t want to pressure you into remembering.” 

Clary turned towards him, meeting his uniquely coloured eyes which were filled with love. A love she wished with all her might she could return, “No, you’re not. I want to, I’m just not sure how.” 

“Perhaps I can be of assistance?” Another voice came from the doorway. It was Magnus, peeking his head around the corner. “May I come in?” Clary smiled warmly, “Of course.” 

Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed, lacing his hands together. “I've been doing some research with another warlock and there may be a way to repair your memories, not return them exactly but pieces. It’s a small spell. Nothing too complicated.” 

“I - “Clary began, glancing between the two faces staring back at her, eyes filled with love and concern. “I appreciate the offer Magnus, but I think I would like to remember on my own. With my family. If you’ll help me.” 

There warm smiles were all the answer she needed.


	25. The One With the Alliance Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about Alec's magic... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just cheese and I make no apologies for it. ;)
> 
> Flufftober Prompt - Tattoo

The magic still fluttered beneath his skin, sparking at his fingertips with a warm golden glow. Alec stared at it mesmerized until a glass of bright blue liquid was thrust into his hand, interrupting the mist trailing from his fingertips, “How long do think before this wears off?” Magnus sighed, taking Alec’s free hand in his and rubbing at the skin soothingly.“I’m not sure, Clary’s created rune was obviously not thoroughly tested. You’re lucky none of you grew any extra appendages or worse, burst into flames.”

Alec laughs, squeezing Magnus’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I admit it might have been a bit reckless branding us all with the rune without knowing what it was capable of but, I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

Magnus smiles at that, lifting their interlaced fingers and placing a kiss on Alec’s knuckles, “I know you would. I admit I’m a bit perturbed that this was an event you shared with another.” Magnus sighs, before turning his attention to the New York skyline.

Alec raises an eyebrow in amusement, “Jealous?” 

Magnus scoffs, waving his free hand. “Never. It’s just, you were quite literally bound to each other. That’s a profound experience.” 

“That’s all it was, an experience, nothing more. I felt the magic but not Lorenzo’s presence, not really. But he did help me learn to control it.”

“How so?”

Alec lifts their hands once more, “The ring. I put it on my finger and immediately my mind settled. It was like being draped with a warm blanket.” Magnus leans in closer to him. “Of course it was.” Magnus pauses, before looking up at Alec with grin. “Well since you have an anchor available, why don’t we test out this new found magic while it’s at your disposal.”

Alec’s eyes went wide, “Seriously? How? I mean it might leave at anytime, I’m not sure I want to get too attached.”

“You don’t have to but we may as well have a little fun while you have it in your possession.”

“You do realize this is Lorenzo’s magic?”

Magnus waves his free hand, “Semantics. Besides, you look impossibly hot with magic sparking from your fingertips.” Alec’s voice lowers and he leans in close to Magnus’ ear, “Do I now?”

“Mm-hmm.” Magnus places a kiss on Alec’s deflect rune and making Alec shiver. 

“Do you think maybe, - “ Alec paused, biting his bottom lip. “Maybe we could try this with your magic someday? I’m curious to see how it would feel. I mean I’ve felt your magic before, when I was unconscious, when you’ve healed me and through your wards and uh, other times.” He coughed and Magnus looked at him in amusement, “But I’ve never really felt it.”

“Hmm, I think we could make that happen. Might be best saved for the battlefield though don’t you think?” 

Alec set his glass down and took Magnus’ other hand in his, squeezing them gently, “Maybe.” 

“Maybe? Alexander Lightwood, are you suggesting we test out a defensive rune for intimate purposes? Now what would your council think?” 

Alec whispered close to Magnus, “I really don’t care.” 

“Well, the rune should be thoroughly tested after all don’t you think?” 

“Of course, it would be wrong not to.” With that Magnus smiled smugly and practically dragged Alec towards their bedroom. Alec paused, tugging at Magnus’ arm for him to turn around, “Wait, what about here?” 

“On the balcony? Are you serious? When do you become such a voyeur?”

Alec shrugged, “It's a nice night, why waste it.” Magnus pulled Alec close, sliding his arms around his waist. “Well what are you waiting for.” 

Magic flared at Alec’s fingers and he slid them slowly down Magnus’ arms, feeling him shiver at the touch. Magnus closed his eyes, savouring the contact, breathing out slowly. “This was an excellent idea.”


	26. The One Where Maia and Simon talk and He Doesn't Guilt Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because that 3x11 conversation was D U M B

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The kitchen tap had been steadily dripping into the stainless steel sink for the past two days, making a quiet symphony with the living room wall clock ticking away. 

Simon couldn't be bothered to turn the tap off, all it would take is one short twist but.. In some strange way he finds the sound to be a comfort. Evidence that life is still moving somewhere through the water rushing down below.

His mind is a tangle of frayed wires, he has barely slept since the night of the explosion. Although, being a vampire Simon doesn’t really require sleep and closing his eyes only brings back the memories. Clear as day behind his eyelids. 

A flash of fire  
A crumbling wall  
A scream  
A hand wrenched away  
Falling 

Simon runs shaking hands through his hair once more. A knock at the door rattles his concentration, he stands on trembling legs and unlatches the lock. Maia is standing wide eyed in front of him. The last face he expected to see, given the terms they had left their relationship on. 

“Maia. What are you doing here?” Simon steps back, opening the door wider to invite her in. Maia turns to face him, “I heard about Clary. How are you?”

Simon rubs absently at the back of his neck, “Surviving.” 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, I went to see my family and I just - " 

"No," Simon interrupts because 'I'm sorry' is the last thing she ever has to say. "You don't need to apologize for leaving. You were dealing with a lot and honestly being away from this mess was probably for the best. I'm hope you found some peace, you deserve it after everything." 

Maia smiles softly, the sight makes a part of Simon's darkened heart begin to brighten, just a little. She glances around the space which is currently in the disarray, “When was the last time you ate or went outside?” 

“Uh, I don’t know. Time is all sort of bleeding together.” 

“Why don’t I go grab us some food and we can talk for awhile.” 

“Maia, you don’t have to -” Maia places a hand up to silence him. “You can’t do this alone Simon. Let me help you.” 

“Okay.” Maia steps carefully closer and enfolds Simon in her arm's, Simon rests his chin on her shoulder and for the first time he feels safe.


	27. The One With the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I make Simon run away, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't he run away???? He's a vampire!!! 
> 
> Anyway... enjoy ;) 
> 
> Whumptober Prompt - Ransom

Trees whisper in the Wander Woods, as their boots clack along the wooden bridge. The sound is soon joined by that of footsteps traipsing through the leaves scattered on the forest floor. Clary marches toward them, sword thrust menacingly ahead of her, Jonathan at her heels. 

“I trust you have what we came for.” Clary demands in lieu of a greeting, eyeing them all with her now darkened eyes. She looks almost unrecognizable, with a menacing glare painted on her normally bright face. 

Jace glances off towards the forest where he knows Alec is standing out of sight, waiting for the right moment to strike and put their plan in motion. It should be simple, bring Jonathan down and brand Clary with Glorious which should remove her mark, thus severing their bond. But Jace knows plans, especially those involving the other Morgenstern, never go off without a hitch. Jace is expecting trouble and judging by the look on Clary’s face it’s coming soon. 

“Give us the sword and we’ll leave you be.”Clary repeats. 

Isabelle raises her own weapon in response. An invitation. “Not happening Clary, you want your sword, you’ll have to go through us.” 

Jonathan leans close to Clary with a sneer, “Take care of this sister, I’ll find what’s ours.” 

A fight ensues, the sound of clanging swords echoes through the woods, Jace watches waiting for the moment. The plan has already had gone array with Jonathan getting away on newly sprouted wings, a development none of them could have seen coming. Now Clary has Isabelle in her grasp and a recently arrived Simon (who is near incapable of doing what he’s told) is pleading with her to put an end to this. Jace sees an opening when Isabelle manages take hold of Clarys’ neck, turning the other woman’s back against hers and gripping her tightly. 

Jace jumps down the higher landing and thrusts the sword into her chest. Clary screams, the twinning mark aflame and lands hard to the ground. The sword falls away still glowing brightly,. Jace helps Clary to her feet, tentatively placing a hand against her cheek. She’s breathing heavily, but the darkness has faded from her eyes and the rune has vanished. “You okay?” Jace asks quietly. “Yeah.” Clary replies breathless. Their moment is broken when the sword begins to glow. Isabelle whips her head around to face Simon, eyes wide, “Simon you have to get out here!” she shouts. “I’m not leaving you all here!” Simon yells back and with a burst of his vampire speed, he grasps all of their hands and they run with blinding speed, into a far away clearing. From a safe distance they watch as a yellow glow covers the forest before the sword bursts into flames, pieces scattering everywhere. 

“Aren’t you glad I showed up?” Simon asks, out of breath, his face lit up with a grin.


	28. The One Where Magnus Takes Iris Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Magnus is badass, magic or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit silly but it made me smile. Enjoy ;) 
> 
> Whumptober Prompt - Beaten

Magnus twirls the blade in his hand, a comfortable weight in his deft fingers. “Be careful with that,” Isabelle warns from beside him on the deserted street, “It’s adamas, very sharp.” Magnus grumbles under his breath, “I know how to handle a sword, I’ve been in wars before.” He’s more then capable, a fact Magnus is more then aware of and he hopes Alec and Isabelle will appreciate. Magnus may be without his magic but he’s 400 years old, he can handle hand to hand combat and taking on a warlock. Especially one whose movement he is aware of. Magnus is slightly bothered by needing two Shadowhunters to accompany him and the sting of not being able to save Madzie stills aches in his gut but deep down he knows it’s not his fault. Magnus just hates feeling useless. 

“The shops empty.” Alec calls from where he’s peering into the glass. “To your eye perhaps but not a warlock. I suspect Iris will something from inside.” Magnus glances around the street. 

As if on cue a portal opens beside him and Iris steps out snarling. Her hand is flickering with bright orange magic which she flings at Magnus, he dodges her moves expertly. Raising his sword and deflecting the magic back at her, one strike hitting her directly in the chest. She stumbles, falling helplessly to the pavement. Magnus seizes the opportunity to club her once with the swords hilt. She slumps to the ground easily, eyes closed. Magnus turns to Alec who has his bow raised, Izzy beside him with her whip out, they’re both staring open mouthed at him. “We should get her to the Institute, don’t you think?” Magnus asks with a smirk, sheathing the sword in the holster at his waist. 

“Uh yeah, yeah definitely.” Izzy walks over and wraps her whip tight around Iris’ wrists, like a makeshift set of handcuffs. “Lead the way.” She nods down the street. Magnus hurries ahead of them, head held high in triumph. He saved the day. Without the help of Shadowhunters, without magic and he felt a lighter then he had in awhile. 

Later when Iris is safely locked away in an Institute cell, Alec finds Magnus pursuing her records on the ops centre computer. Flicking through the images with his fingers and grimacing at her list of offences. Alec comes up behind him, placing a hand gently on his back. “PDA in your Institute Alexander?” Alec blushes, “Stop.” Magnus grins, as Alec slings an arm around his waist, leaning in close. “I'm proud of you." Alec said, his hazel eyes soft. "You were incredible out there. I mean, I knew you were capable but, Magnus… “ He trails off and Magnus turns to him. “Thank you Alexander. I admit I wasn’t certain at first if I could handle a warlock or combat of any kind without my magic. I am a bit rusty but it’s nice to know I still have some mundane skills.” 

Alec laughs, “Those were definitely not mundane skills.” 

“Well if you’re interested I would happy to teach you some of my skills.” Magnus says with a playful smirk. Alec’s voice goes low, a tone generally reserved for more private moment's between them. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	29. The One With Heline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little wedding dance scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little cheesy, forgive me ;)

Helen pulled the dark green dress from the box resting on her bedspread in the modest Institute bedroom. The fabric was a deep velvet, the neckline fairly plunging which would showcase plenty of her runes. She held the dress up to herself in front of the mirror across from her with a sigh, the cut was bolder then what Helen normally went for but lately she had been feeling much more adventurous.

A quiet knock on the open door startled her, the dress nearly dropping from her hands. Aline reflects back at her from where she’s standing in the doorway. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Aline said, sounding embarrassed. “No, no it’s okay. I was just admiring my new dress. It’s for the wedding.” Helen said with a small smile. 

Aline stepped closer, running a hand down the fabric of the dress. “It’s beautiful and the colour is perfect for you.” Helen blushed all the way to the tips of her pointed ears. “Thank you.” 

Aline removed her hand and looked up at Helen nervously. “Uh, about the wedding, I was wondering if maybe. “ She paused, biting at her bottom lip, “Maybe you might want to go with me?” 

Butterflies immediately took flight in Helen’s stomach at the question. “Like, like a date?” 

“Yeah, like date.” Their eyes met and everything seemed to still around them. “I would love that.” 

“Great, uh, I’ll meet you here at 6?” 

“Perfect.” 

Later Helen is lingering near the reception bar, watching the other guests mingling. She spots Aline by the dance floor and approaches, two glasses in hand. “Wine?” 

Aline accepts the offered glass, downing almost half of it. Helen stares at her eyes wide, before looking back the dance floor. “I need that, thanks.” Aline laughed. They turn their attention towards the happy couple surrounded by their family. "They look so happy together.” Helen said fondly.

“Yeah they do.” They settle into quiet conversation, about family and Shadowhunter life. They fit together, even now like two parts of a whole. 

The conversation eventually drifts away and Aline turns to meet Helen’s eyes, tilting her head towards the dance floor. “Did you maybe want to dance?”

Helen smiles shyly, “I was hoping you would ask.”

A slow song sways around them as they stand close to one another moving slowly across the floor. Helen finding herself captivated by the other woman's dark brown eyes. Aline laughs quietly, tucking her chin down, “You’re staring.” 

“I can’t help myself. You’re beautiful.” Helen said quietly. The moment freezes between, electricity hanging in the air. They both lean in closer, lips touching before moving into something further, more heated. Helen runs her hands through Aline’s hair, pulling her closer. Aline’s hands are tight around her waist. They pull back and Aline tucks a lock of hair behind Helen’s ear, making her shiver at the contact. She leans in close, “Did you maybe want to get out of here?” 

Helen releases her hands from where they're still stroking Aline's long hair, outstretching one to her in invitation. “Lead the way.”


	30. The One Where Alec and Magnus Help Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! I'm almost at the end! I can't believe it! 🥺 Enjoy this little fluff piece, tomorrow's a big 
> 
> Whumptober Prompt- Recovery

The single lamp on Alec’s desk filled the room with a warm glow, illuminating the lone occupant currently hunched over their usual evening paperwork. Magnus knocked softly on the door, Alec lifted his head up with a smile. “Hey.” 

“Hi,” Magnus walked in, shutting the door behind him, “Do you have a moment.” 

Alec frowned, “Sure, is something wrong?” 

“No, well, maybe” Magnus paused, not sure how to properly handle this conversation, “Isabelle came to be earlier, she was looking for a root, one generally used for cravings. “

Alec sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Yin fen.” 

“I’m afraid so.” 

Alec stood coming over to where Magnus was lingering near the sofa, he placed a hand lightly on Magnus’ forearm. “I’m glad she came to you, that’s important.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help her, my warlock contacts are not accessible to me anymore, but maybe -” 

Alec interrupted, pulling Magnus into a hug with one arm. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m grateful for all the help you’ve given her, it means the world to me. That she trusts you.” 

Magnus sighed against Alec's shoulder, “I just wish I could do more.” 

“You’ve been there for her, that’s enough.” 

Alec pulled him closer, resting his cheek against Magnus’ temple, “Thank you for telling me.” 

“Of course, I hope she’s not upset with me for sharing but I thought you would want to know.” 

“Don’t worry about Izzy, I’m sure she’ll be grateful you came to me.”

Magnus pulled back slightly, “There’s actually more to the story.. “ 

Later Alec finds Izzy hunched over the desk in her weapons room, hands shaking slightly as she tries to keep the tools clasped in them straight. He knocks lightly on the door jamb. “Hey.” 

Izzy looks up, clearly startled and the tools clatter to the desk. “Sorry,” Alec clears his throat, stepping closer. “No, it’s okay I’m just a little rattled.” 

“Because of what happened with Simon?” 

Izzy sighed, “Magnus told you.”

“Yeah and I’m glad he did. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you? Izzy, you know you can talk to me about this right? I’m always here for you.”

“I know. I know, It’s just, I guess I was embarrassed.”

“Why? You helped a friend when he needed it. I do wish it would have happened in another way but I’m glad you’re both alright. What you did was very brave.” 

Izzy stands from her desk, rubbing her shaking hands together. “This addiction,I know I’m stronger then it but sometimes.." She trailed off. Alec steps closer, grasping her hands in his, “Hey, it’s okay. Look I wish I was half as strong as you on your weakest day." Izzy shoves Alec's playfully. "I'm serious. Just, you don't have to go through this alone. Don’t shut out the people who love you, okay? We want to help.”

“Okay." Izzy smiles, squeezing Alec's hands, “I guess I should thank Magnus for telling you.” 

“No thank you necessary.” A voice said from behind them, “Sorry didn't mean to interrupt.” Magnus said with a sheepish grin, stepping around the corner.

“You might as well come in.” Izzy said , crossing her arms in mock annoyance. “We’re here for you both of us, alright?" Alec said, as Magnus stepped beside him, "But maybe next time you feel like sacrificing your life someone, don’t. Okay?” 

“I promise.” With that Alec pulled his sister into his arms while Magnus looked on with a soft smile. Izzy unwrapped one arm from Alec’s waist and gestured at Magnus, “Come on, get in here.” Magnus shuffled closer with a laugh and allowed himself to be pulled in.


	31. The Yellow Crayon Moment or Everyone Loves Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which those who love Magnus come together and bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are at the end. I can't believe I made it here. OH MY GOODNESS!! First I want to say a million thank you's for every comment, every kudos, every sub and every bookmark. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your support. This project has been a labour of love for me and I'm thrilled at the reception it has received. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. 
> 
> Now, for the final piece. A little backstory first: 
> 
> When stories surfaced of season four plans including a 'Dark Magnus' storyline, this caused many to form theories and canon ideas of Alec going to Edom to bring Magnus back or pulling him away from the edge. Which, I love Malec as much as everyone but why did it have to be _just_ Alec? What about everyone else in his life? My goal here is to show that **everyone** loves Magnus and they would **all** band together to bring him back. This story has been an emotional journey for me and basically became a love letter to my favourite character.
> 
> As for title, if you don't know that's a Buffy reference. Do yourselves a favour and plug 'yellow crayon moment' into YouTube, it will help you understand this better. 
> 
> This right here is Magnus Bane's yellow crayon moment. It's also to say: I love you, you brave, powerful, selfless man. Thank you for everything. 
> 
> Alright I'm crying again. Anyway, enjoy and once again, THANK YOU. 
> 
> I love you. <3 
> 
> (PS: Stay tuned for season two... coming soon)
> 
> (One other note: This a bit canon divergent and I threw away Raphael becoming human because I needed him.)

Two months, four days and seventeen hours ago Magnus Bane went to Edom. With a flash of magic through a tear in the sky and barely a glance back at the faces he was leaving behind. There had been no contact from between the two worlds since. No one knew if he was alive or dead. Every now and again there were whispers from demons lurking in dark places who told tales of a cat eyed warlock proclaiming himself the prince of hell. 

But behind the walls of the New York Institute and other corners of the city were are also those who still spoke of Magnus as a friend, a companion, a lover. 

They are the ones who will breach the gates of hell to bring him home. 

This is their story. 

The office is illuminated by light from a single lamp, bathing the space in a warm yellow glow. It reflects on the stack of books open on the desk; pages of spells, ancient words and illustrations of demonic beings. Alec Lightwood sits hunched over the scattered pile, head in his hands, eyes straining to read the words staring back at him. Every night for two months he has been pouring over every text available in the Clave archives (and some from other places) for a way to enter a forbidden realm. A place which can only be breached by those of demon blood. Of which he is not. But behind that veil is someone who is, someone who has been gone for what has felt like an eternity. The past two months have weighed heavily on Alec’s mind, he pushes through the days with the pace of a snail. Moving from one moment to next, some days he returns to an empty apartment free of the sounds of the one he loved. Other days the silence is too much to bear and he remains in his sparse Institute bedroom. But he rarely sleeps, his dreams are plagued by nightmares of Magnus turning briefly, cat eyes aglow and free of their usual warmth before disappearing behind a tear in the sky. 

“Hey, we need you.” A voice breaks Alec’s concentration and he looks up, wincing at the strain in his stiff neck muscles to see Isabelle at the door, out of breath. “What’s up?” Alec asks.

“There’s been a spike in demonic energy, near the docks. Something major.” 

“Why didn’t I get an alert?” Alec looks down at his tablet on the desk, the screen is blank. “Dammit.”

“You know we have chargers for those right?” 

Alec runs a hand through his hair, checking the time on his watch, not surprisingly it’s after midnight. “Just lost track of time.” 

“Yeah.” Isabelle said quietly. Over the last month his family had stopped mentioning Magnus and Alec’s obsession with finding him. Their insistence that he was gone had led to many a heated argument so they skirted the subject as much as possible. “Come on.” 

Alec stepped from behind the desk retrieving his thigh holster and seraph blade from where he discarded them on the rooms sofa. “Lead the way.” 

The ops centre screen shows a circle of red directly around the docks near Taki’s restaurant, a New York werewolf clan establishment. “Where is this coming from? Has Maia been informed?” 

“It’s only been a few minutes and we thought it more prudent to send a team in right away.” Underhill is pointing at the map, his expression grim. “Whatever this thing is it’s big.” Alec glances around the room. “Alright, Izzy, Clary and Jace you’re with me.” Underhill raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Are you sure you don’t want a few extra hands?” 

“No, I have who I need.” 

They burst onto the dock, feet hitting the pavement hard. A dark red pentagram lights up the area, a lone figure standing stoic in the centre. A woman. Alec steps closer, bow drawn. “Lilith? Who summoned you?” 

To Alec’s surprise he sees concern not malice on the woman’s face. “No one, I came alone. I need your help.” 

“What could a greater demon possibly want from a Shadowhunter? And after the trouble you’ve already caused why would we help you?” 

She smiles wickedly, “Oh you will want to help Shadowhunter, I’m certain of it.”

“What is this about?” 

“Magnus Bane. I know where he is and I want him gone.” Alec drops his bow, heart thundering in his throat. No one has mentioned Magnus by name in some time. They knew better. Alec raises his bow once more. “What do you know about Magnus?” 

“He’s claimed Edom as his own, taken most of my army and is playing fake king. A position he is unworthy of. Help me remove him and I’ll seal the rift between our worlds forever.” 

“And let you reclaim the throne?” 

“Magnus waltzed in like a petulant child on his father’s wings. The realm is mine and I want it back.” 

“There’s one problem, we can’t enter Edom without downworld blood. We’ll die.” 

Lilith laces her fingers together against her dark silver dress, a wicked smile on her face. “Yes, that may be an issue but there must be a solution in your Shadowhunter lore, yes?.” 

“I’ve been looking, trust me.” Alec keeps his bow drawn, fingers tight on the string. “How can we be sure this isn’t a trap so you can make your way topside again?”

“I want nothing from this world dear boy, you have my word.” 

“Sorry but I’m not certain that’s worth much.” 

“Do you want your lover back or not?” Lilith sneers. 

Alec’s heart clenches, knowing he’s incapable of refusing. “Fine. What do we need to do?” 

One day later Alec is waiting in the Institute lobby for the appearance of a portal and a face he’s never actually seen in person. Only heard stories about. A warlock powerful enough to stop the hands of time and transform into others. A blue shimmer appears in the hall and a young woman with long brown hair and strange gray eyes exits. She’s dressed in an ivory dress decorated with small red flowers and a beige pea coat. She greets Alec with a warm smile. “Alexander. It’s lovely to finally meet you. The Lightwoods have played a significant part in my long life, I look forward to bonding with the younger generation.” 

Alec holds out his hand which Tessa Gray grasps in his own with a firm grip. “You as well. I’ve heard so many stories about you.” 

“Mostly true ones I hope.” Alec laughs. “I’m sure.” He places a hand at the small of her back, leading her down the hall. “We can talk in my office if that’s alright.” 

“Of course.” Tessa observes the Institute as they walk. “Your Institute is lovely Alec, the same as I remember.” 

“You’ve been here before?” 

“Oh yes but it was many years ago. The decor remains mostly the same, it’s nice to see some familiarity maintained.” They reach his office and Alec gestures to the two sofas in the centre of the room. “Please sit.” 

Tessa folds her hands in her lap, leaning back on the sofa to regard Alec with her brightly coloured eyes. “What can I do for you Alec?” 

“I need a way to safely travel to Edom.”

Tessa’s expression darkens, “This is about Magnus isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re planning some sort of rescue mission?” 

“Something like that yes.” 

Tessa sits slightly forward. “Alec if I’m going to help you I need to know everything. Why the sudden urgency after two months?” 

Alec sighed, “Lilith came to us. Apparently Magnus has claimed the throne of Edom, something we’ve heard whispers about but no real confirmation. She wants help to remove him, to take back the realm. In return she'll keep the rift between us closed for good."

“And you’re willing to assist a greater demon in gaining more power?” 

“With all do respect, that’s not what this is about. It’s about getting Magnus home.”

“What if he doesn’t want to come home?”

Alec’s eyes go wide at the suggestion.“What? How can you even think that?”

“Alec, forgive me for overstepping but Jem told me of what transpired before Magnus left. The break up, Asmodeus. Magnus was left feeling weak and shattered. He’s entirely possible he may not want anything to do with this world anymore.” 

“So what I should just leave him there?” 

“That’s not what I'm suggesting but this situation needs to be approached carefully. “ She pauses, reaching to grasp Alec’s hand, her skin is warm against his. “Look Alec, Magnus is stubborn you know this but that’s not what we’re dealing with here. It’s not just a case of knocking some sense into him. He has had everything, everything stripped away. Magnus is likely feeling vulnerable and angry, and that combination is something which shouldn't be taken lightly.” She sighed, her expression softening. “Yes, of course, I will help get him back. I will use every drop of my magic if it comes to that. But you have to listen to me. I have known and loved Magnus a lot longer than you. Let me take the lead this time.” 

Alec shakes his head, “No this is my mission. I’m the one who made him leave. It should be me who goes. I can’t risk anyone else.” Tessa stands from the sofa, circling it before leaning over with her hands placed against the back ”What happens if you don’t return? If you fail. What then?.“ Alec is indigent, “I won’t.” 

But Tessa doesn’t back down. “You can’t promise that. I know Magnus and honestly, I’m the most powerful warlock you have at your disposal. You need me.” 

“Fine. But I don’t want anyone else involved.” 

The next day Alec is crouched over the illuminated table in the ops centre, studying a map of Edom - at least what is in the Clave archives. When a Shadowhunter comes running from the main hallway towards him. “Uh sir, Raphael Santiago is here.” 

“Shit.” Alec should have known he couldn’t keep this from the vampire. “Show him in.” 

The other man rushes away and moment's later Raphael stalks over to Alec, a scowl painted across his face. “A little birdy told me you were planning a rescue mission.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Helping.” 

“No, no way, absolutely not. I can’t risk anyone not returning. I need to get Magnus back." 

Raphael stepped closer, his expression hard, "No Alec, we need to get him back." He glanced around the room at the faces occupying it, his tone lowering slightly. "Look, I know you want to play the hero Shadowhunter, rush in and save the man you love but you can’t do it alone, not this time. I’m his family, he needs me." 

"I know but it's not safe, we don't know what we might be walking into. I can't take a chance that - " 

Raphael cut him off abruptly, "This isn't your decision to make, I’m going with you. End of discussion." He stood up taller, adjusting his suit jacket with a smirk, "Besides I've known that stubborn old man a hell of a lot longer than you, he'll listen to me.” 

“Fine but I don’t want anymore -” Alec's protest is interrupted when Clary, Jace and Izzy enter the ops centre, judging by the looks on their faces they know about his plan. “Were you planning on saying goodbye before you left, or?” Izzy crosses her arms over her chest. “This is a bad idea Alec, what if something happens to you?” 

“It won’t. Besides Raphael and Tessa will be with me. I’ll be fine.” 

“And how exactly are you planning on getting there? You’re not a downworlder.” 

“I might have a solution for that problem.” Tessa walks in with a sketchbook in hand. “But we’ll need Clary’s help.”

“No, absolutely not.” 

Alec takes turns glaring at each of the faces in the room. Tessa’s plan had been to use Clarys’ rune ability to create an alliance rune, a bind between Shadowhunter and Downworlder. This way they could share abilities and immunities. Keeping them safe against Edom's elements. But now somehow, Alec’s plan had been hijacked and suddenly everyone was involved. 

“I know you love him Alec but Magnus is our family too. We have a right to be apart of this. Besides what Raphael said is true, you can’t do this alone. We’re stronger together.” Clary's words sink into Alec's heart. He knows the bond Clary and Magnus share but also knows Magnus would never forgive him if something happened to her. 

"I don't like this." 

"Well, it seems to me you're outnumbered here Alec." Jace begins. "Besides, I'm you're parabatai, no way I'm letting you do this alone." 

"If you want to save Magnus you'll have to go through us to do it." Izzy raised an eyebrow in challenge and Alec has no choice but to cave. "Fine. Let's get this over with." 

That evening they're gathered in pairs as Clary makes the rounds with her stele applying her newly formed rune. Tessa had successfully tested the rune on Lorenzo and Jem with no consequence. As much as Alec appreciated Clary’s ability, he couldn’t risk potential deadly side effects. 

At Raphael and Tessa’s insistence, the mission had grown to include Simon, Catarina and now Jem who had arrived mainly to assist Tessa but since the rune binding had been successful, decided to stay. 

They each take a moment to adapt to the change in their blood, Alec has been bound with Tessa and her magic, to say the very least, is impressive. Alec holds his hands out, watching the orange glow running across them. “This is incredible.” 

The orient themselves, hands clasped around pentagram already drawn on the floor. Lorenzo looks around the circle. “Everyone ready.” 

Alec nods at him to go ahead, “Let’s do it.” 

Lorenzo flicks his wrists and the crackle of a fire erupts, spreading around them. They gasp and wince at the heat of it before letting out screams in unison and the room is ripped from view. 

There's ash in his hair, on his eyelashes and seeping into his lungs. The air is filled with it. Demons scream from overhead, hovering increasingly closer to the ground. Their blackened leathery wings kicking further dust into the air. 

"Alec!" Tessa yells from behind him, "Where are we going? How do you hope to find Magnus in this?" 

"I don't - " Alec paused, surveying their bleak surroundings, "I don't know." 

"We need something to track him with." He turns to face her and Tessa gestures to the band on his left hand. "Your ring should work." 

Alec looked down at the silver ring on his finger and his heart clenched. The ring was their one remaining connection. He hoped that there was some part of Magnus who still remembered that. Tessa comes up beside him. “Close your eyes and concentrate, focus on Magnus.” Alec shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath. He feels the magic coursing through his veins, his fingers feel warm. With a flash he sees Magnus in a desolate space, a building with no roof, the floor littered with stacks of books and candles spread throughout. Alec opens his eyes and turns in a circle, looking off towards a structure barely visible through the clouds of dust. “It’s this way.” 

The cathedral is in disarray, parts of the walls are crumbling away. A series of old pews, covered in ash have toppled over around the space. Raphael steps through the entryway, the ornate double doors have been torn away. 

There’s a throne atop a makeshift altar where a familiar face sits, a book open in his lap. 

“I was wondering when someone would be brave enough to show their face.” Magnus looks up, his cat eyes alight in the dimness. His mouth upturned in a smirk. “What can I do for your Raphael? Let me guess, you need a favour?” 

“I don’t make deals with princes of hell.”

“Then what pray tell brings you to my door.” Magnus steps elegantly down the altar.. “What could you possibly want?” 

Raphael stood his ground, glaring back at his old friend, “I came to bring you home.” Magnus scowls, eyes ablaze. “Not interested.” He turns to ascend the throne once more. “If Ragnor were here he would be so pissed at you.” Raphael knows bringing up their departed friend will pick at Magnus' heart.

Magnus stops, waving a hand and sending red sparks flying into the stone wall, causing a portion of it to crumble into a pile of dust. “Do not mention his name.” Magnus sneered, golden eyes alight. “His death was yet another consequence of fraternizing with ungrateful Shadowhunters.”

“You're right he deserved better than an ugly death by Shax demon in the company of lowly Shadowhunters but that doesn’t change my point. He wouldn’t want this life for you." 

The ground suddenly trembles and a rush of wind blows through the space. Magnus raises his hands and the rumbling intensifies, covering the room in a shroud of dust.

"Magnus!" Raphael yelled through the near hurricane of wind swirling around the cathedral. Dust and ash distorted his vision but he could make out streaks of red which meant Magnus was still in the space. "Stop this!" But the wind continued to pick up. It wouldn't take much to bring the old building down and the both of them with it. 

"Dammit Magnus, enough!" He pushed his voice further. The wind abruptly halted, dust settling and Magnus appeared once more. He was breathing heavily, hands clenched in tight fists. “You can’t keep this up forever,” Raphael spoke quieter. “No but I can certainly try.” 

“Stop, just listen to me.” 

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m your friend Magnus and right now you need one, more than ever.” 

Magnus glares, “Where were you when I really needed you. When I lost my magic, my home, A - “ he stops, jaw clenched tightly. “I don’t need anyone.”

“There were too many times in my life where I was lost and nearly succumbed to the urges of who I am. The monster lurking inside of me but you, you held me back. I would have died a thousand careless deaths were it not for you by my side. Please let me return the strength you have always offered me.” 

“I have no need of others strength." Magnus splays his arm's dramatically. "I’m the Prince of Hell, ruler of this demonic plane.” 

“And where is your kingdom Magnus? The wraiths screeching outside? The faceless creatures crawling over the rocks? These aren’t your people Magnus. This isn’t your home.”

“It’s the only home I have now.” 

“That isn’t true and you know it. Home isn't a place Magnus, it's a feeling. It's the people who love you."

Magnus snarls, stalking closer to him. “Love is for the weak.” 

“Because loving Alec is the worst decision you’ve ever made in your life, have I got that right?” Raphael’s tone is drenched in sarcasm, he knows mentioning Alec’s name will be enough. Magnus’ reaction does not disappoint, he clenches his fist once more, eyes darkening. “Do not say his name.” 

“Why? Can’t handle being reminded of what you left behind?” 

Magnus' response is interrupted by the trampling of footsteps as the rest of Raphael's companions rush in. "Took you long enough." Raphael whispers to Isabelle who is out of breath beside him. "This is a big place and you took off on your own. Not part of the plan." Isabelle scowls. "Well I got him to talk to me didn't I?" Raphael looks between the others forming a line beside him, "Where's Alec?" 

"I don't know but he better get here soon." 

Magnus is regarding them all with a snarl. "If you have come to join this rescue I'm afraid your efforts are in vain. Now if you all please leave me in peace." 

It's Clary who approaches Magnus first, Raphael has to hand to the girl, she's bold. "We're not leaving here without you. Not again." 

"Yet you had no trouble allowing me to leave in the first place." 

They all shrink back at his words. "We tried, we tried to stop you!" 

"Did you? Because I seem recall you all standing about while I solved your problems once again." 

Catarina rolls her eyes and shoves past Clary, “This is getting us nowhere. You stubborn old fool, what the hell are you even doing here? In Edom, like you’re what some kind of prince? Don’t you remember what you went through as a child? The pain and torment your father put you through? You worked your ass of to get away from him and now he’s gone. You sent him away. You’re safe now. Come. Home.” 

They stand quiet, regarding each other. Catarina’s skin glows a bright blue, her warlock mark is something she keeps hidden from everyone, except Magnus. Catarina stands her ground but Magnus can be equally as stubborn. “I don’t have a home. It was taken from me.” 

“Magnus!” 

Alec’s voice cuts through Magnus like the sharp edge of a knife. The voice he once loved. The voice he has tried desperately to forget. But some part of him still holds to. He turns, eye ablaze to face the man who abandoned him. He flicks his wrist, red light flaring at his fingertips once more. Alec rushes in, Tessa trailing behind him, Alec’s hazel eyes go wide when he sees Magnus. The other man keeps his distance, which is probably smart of him. “Leave Alec.” 

“No. Not until you talk to me.”

“What could I possibly have to say to you?” 

“Fine.” Alec’s face is a hardline. “Than let me talk.” Alec swallows, eyes never leaving Magnus’ own. "One day I met a man, a beautiful, brilliant man. Who flirted with me openly, much to my embarrassment. That man saw right through the wall I was hiding behind and made me a better person. I left my own wedding to kiss him. I shirked duty and honour and my own family to follow my heart. That man helped me become who I am. But then I hurt him, in unimaginable ways. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, for your magic, your immortality, all the times we put you at risk for the sake of our problems. For never being appreciative enough of you. But most of all, I’m sorry for breaking your heart. I shouldn't have done that, let your father manipulate me. I should have talked to you but I was weak. I just, I wanted to help you. To make you whole again.” 

“I was never lesser without my magic.” 

“I know, I know, I realize that but you were in pain without it, what was I supposed to do?” 

Magnus begins to feel his resolve crumbling, “You were supposed to stand beside me Alec! Not take everything away!” Unable to contain his fury any longer, wanting to faces in front of him to disappear from his sight. He slams a blast of magic into the crumbling wall behind where Alec is standing, causing the other man to jump. “I don’t want to hurt you Alec. Please leave.”

But Alec stands his ground. He has always been a stubborn one. “No. I’m never leaving you again.” 

Magnus snarls, sending magic at him again, this time it hits near his feet. Another blast grazes his shoulder but still Alec stands tall. “Magnus!” He yells. “I love you.” 

“I love you Magnus.” Alec pleads. 

Magnus grips at his head as flashes of memory fill his mind. 

A tall man strolling through a crowded club bow in hand. 

A figure in white walking determined down an aisle, claiming Magnus’ lips

Whispered breathless words of love

Magnus clinging to Alec pleading with him stay 

Magnus’ magic gets weaker, the blasts smaller, their reach not as wide. Until he finally lowers his arm and collapses in a heap on the hard stone floor. Magnus buries his head in his hands. He hears the sound of stone crunching and a set of strong hands braces his shoulders. He lifts his head up to meet familiar hazel ones, tears steadily streaming down a normally bright face. “I love you Magnus.” Alec whispers. And the damn breaks. Magnus falls into his arms, choked sobs emitting from his throat. Magnus is gasping and clinging to Alec, holding on for dear life. “I’m sorry, “ Magnus whispers against Alec’s shoulder, “I’m sorry.” Alec strokes a hand down Magnus’ back soothingly, “It’s okay, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Magnus pulls back, keeping his hands gripped to Alec’s shoulders. “I hurt you and others, I - “ Alec shushes him with a finger to Magnus’ lips, “Hey, it’s okay. We don’t need to talk about that right now.” Alec smiles through his tears. “Let’s go home.” 

TWO WEEKS LATER

The loft is quiet when Alec enters, toeing his boots off at the door. He glances around the living room seeing no sign of Magnus, the kitchen is also empty. Alec peeks his head into the apothecary and their bedroom. Nothing. 

Making his way back to the living room thinking that maybe Magnus is out somewhere and forgot to mention it, which would be unusual. The time since his return from Edom had not been without struggle, the distance between them felt like a chasm. But they had worked hard to bridge the gap, with communication and honesty. It had not been an easy process, they both had a lot in their broken relationship to atone for. 

Out of the corner of his eye he catches the reflection of a glass on the balcony. Alec walks quietly over to see Magnus settled on the balcony sofa, book in hand a tumbler of scotch in the other. “Hey.” Alec said quietly, Magnus looks up from his book with a warm smile, gesturing him over. Alec settles on the sofa next to him, placing a quick kiss on Magnus' temple. Magnus leans into his shoulder, setting his book down. “How was your day?” 

“Quiet. Just a few Clave meetings, there hasn’t been any other activity since we sealed the rift.” 

“Glad to hear it.” 

“How about you?”

“Oh I caught up on some reading, had lunch with Cat and organized my spell ingredients. The place is starting to feel like home again.” 

“It was always your home Magnus.”

“I know but now it feels more familiar I guess.” Magnus tilts his head and places a finger against Alec's jaw. “So, anything you want to do tonight?” 

“Why don’t we just sit out here. It’s a nice night.” 

“You’re right it is.” Magnus snaps his fingers and two glasses appear in his hands, he passes one to Alec with a smile then settles his head against Alec’s shoulder. “Magnus?” Alec speaks into his hair.

“Hmm?” 

“I was thinking about something.”

Magnus snuggles in closer. “What’s that darling?” 

“About the future.” Alec tries desperately to calm his nerves, closing his eyes for a moment. “I - there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Alec reaches into his pocket retrieving the heavy ring which had been tucked away since Magnus left for Edom. Like a promise. He holds the ring out to Magnus in his palm. Magnus’ eyes go wide, “Alexander?” He whispered.

“l know we already did this but, " Alec smiled sheepishly and Magnus' face lights up in a bright smile. "I didn't get the chance to ask properly. I had a whole plan.” 

Magnus' answering grin is playful, "Well go on Shadowhunter." 

Alec laughed, suddenly nervous. "I love you Magnus Bane, even hell couldn’t rip us apart and I know now that we’re stronger then anything. Will you marry me?" 

"Yes Alexander, the answer is always yes." Magnus leans in kissing Alec softly, “Thank you for bringing me home.” Magnus whispers against Alec’s lips. “I told you, we always find our way back to each other.”


End file.
